


Two Plus Two Equals Six

by AndromedaBliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaBliss/pseuds/AndromedaBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean: two of the best hunters. Danielle and Andromeda: two normal girls who just so happen to be interested in mythology and all things supernatural, as well as victims of a wendigo attack. After a few more run ins with the Winchesters, what will happen to the girls lives? Romance later on, SamxOC, DeanxCas, LuciferxOC, hints of SamxGabriel because why not. Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly just a test and an opportunity to work on my writing skills. Yes it has self insertion and self shipping and I understand not many people like that kind of story so if you don't like it that's ok but if you do please let me know and if I should keep posting it on here.   
> This story is also posted of fanfiction  
> I do not own supernatural or any characters affiliated with Supernatural.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The writing might be a little bad in the beginning but it gets better after chapter 9, promise :P

The camping trip was supposed to last a week; not three days. It was supposed to be fun, relaxing-not dangerous and deadly. The campsite wasn't close to civilization, but it wasn't so far that it would take a day's worth of hiking and two hours’ worth of driving to get back, should the two young women need help. It would only have taken an hour of hiking and driving combined, yet they were secluded enough that they didn't need to worry about being too loud.

  
Unfortunately what is usually a blessing turned out to be the opposite that one particular week.

  
Andromeda had invited Danielle to spend the week at her place. The two had been friends since high school sophomore year. Danielle had accepted and they agreed to spend it by the lake half an hour out of town.

  
On the second night they had stayed up late, spending their time talking about what had happened over the summer after graduation. And about the two men Danielle had seen less than a week ago when she'd gone bowling, which had been so very pretty. The shorter man had had blond hair like Andromeda’s, with candy apple green eyes and freckles splashed across his face.

  
The taller one however...

  
"Dude, he was so cute. Long brown hair, puppy eyes..." Danielle ended dreamily.

  
Andromeda laughed at her brunette friend. "Did you ask for this studs number?"

  
"No way.” Danielle answered slightly shyly, “Oh but he was so dreamy..." Andromeda rolled her eyes and was about the change topics when she fell silent and her eyes widened.

  
There was the sound of ripping fabric behind Danielle. Through the hole in the side of the tent, Andromeda saw a deranged eye peering at them with an evil look. "What the fuck...”

  
Danielle glanced behind her as the creature tore the rest of the way through the tent and lunged at the two girls.

  
. . .

  
Danielle’s blue eyes gradually opened. Her vision slowly adjusted to the darkness, a bright stream of light was coming through a small ventilation shaft on the far end of the place they were being held. Her arms were tied together above her head holding her up, she glanced around more at her surroundings and determined they were in a sort of abandoned mine shaft. In one corner were a few old bottles of what she decided must have been alcohol, but that was the extent of supplies in the vicinity. Danielle then glanced over at Andromeda who was in the same tied up predicament.

  
Upon closer inspection she noted deep scratches on her arm and Andromeda’s, as well as blood and bruises covering her friends face. If the itchy feeling on her face was any indication, she assumed that her own face was just as bad.

  
“Hey. Are you awake?” Danielle whispered to her friend.

  
There was no reply from the blonde.

  
Danielle tried to loosen the ropes holding her up when she heard footsteps approaching. She held her breath, a chill running down her spine.

  
“Hey.” It was a man’s voice, rather deep sounding. “Sammy, in here. I found them.” Danielle looked up in the direction of where the voice came from, and her eyes widened slightly.

  
“Whooooa…” she managed out in a sort of stunned awe.

  
The voice belonged to the tall blond she had randomly noticed earlier that week, and the light behind him seemed to give him a kind of halo.

  
There were more footsteps and another voice joined the first. “Oh good, they’re still alive.” A taller brunet man stepped into view, close enough for Danielle to recognize him.

  
“Oh. My. Gosh.” Danielle’s eyes widened more as she realized the brunette had been the very attractive ‘stud muffin’ (as Andromeda had phrased it) she had seen also earlier that week.

  
“Uh, Hi.” Sam said slightly awkwardly, shifting under the intensity of Danielle’s gaze.

  
Danielle realized what she was doing and gave a nervous laughing sigh and sank a little into herself, averting her gaze.

  
“If you don’t stop acting all twitterpatted I’m gonna stab you,” Andromeda grumbled, startling Danielle and making her blush.

  
“You were awake? Why didn’t you answer me-“

  
“Are you two okay?” Danielle stopped her question, the blond man had walked over and reached above Andromeda’s head to start sawing at the ropes holding her there.

  
“Do we look okay?” Andromeda retorted with a grimace. She eyed the blond man with a scrutinizing gaze. “Who are you?”

  
“I’m Sam,” the taller brunette replied, having walked up in front of Danielle to cut the roped tying her up. “This is my brother Dean.” He nodded his head towards the blond man.

  
“Yeah, enough with the introductions.” Dean replied somewhat irritably. “What are you two doing out here? Haven’t you heard about the we-..er..bear attacks?” Dean finished cutting Andromeda down, putting a hand on her shoulder stabilizing her. Sam got Danielle’s ropes cut, slightly catching her as she sort of fell into him.

  
“We’ve heard about them. That’s why we had bear spray with us.” Danielle got herself steady and pulled away from Sam’s chest, which she couldn’t help but notice was very finely chiseled.

  
“Unfortunately, it doesn’t exactly help defend against wendigos,” Andromeda said, trying to untie the rest of the ropes, and casually taking in her surrounds, noticing the alcohol bottles in the corner.

  
Dean and Sam stared at the girls, and then shared a glance.

  
“What?” Danielle asked.

  
“Nothing it’s just-“

  
An unearthly screech interrupted Dean and suddenly Sam was thrown across the room into the rock wall, where he slumped to the ground dizzily. Danielle squeaked, threw the remanding ropes from her wrists onto the floor and stumbled to Sam’s side.  
“Sammy!” Dean glanced quickly at his brother before pulling out a gun and aimed it at the monster.

  
There was another screech and Dean was pushed to the wall as well, gun flying out of his hand. Andromeda looked away from the ropes she was furiously loosening, and seeing that both men were out of commission, went back to trying to get her hands free. The wendigo continued screaming, throwing Dean around the cave.

  
“Andromeda,” Danielle glanced up away from Sam to shout at her friend, “the alcohol!”

  
Andromeda nodded, instantly realizing what Danielle had in mind. Forgetting the ropes still tied to her writes, she lunged across the floor to grab one of the bottles of alcohol. She threw the liquor at the monster, glass shattering, dousing the creature in liquid. It slowly turned its gaze on her, forgetting the banged up Dean laying at its feet and screeched.

  
Danielle hastily picked up the lighter that had fallen out of Sam’s pocket and after lighting it, threw it at the enraged monster. With a scream of rage, the wendigo was engulfed in flames. The stench permeated every corner of the small room until, with a large burst of light, it became nothing but a pile of ash.

  
Dean stood up cautiously, blood streaming from his nose and the corner of his mouth. Sam shook his head, wincing as it began to throb, and stood up with Danielle’s help.

  
“Ah!” Danielle fell into Sam, nerved calming down causing her banged up fatigue to wash over her, hanging onto him this time.

  
Sam held her up, wrapping her arm around his neck and holding her up by the waist. Andromeda had collapsed onto the floor looking exhausted and beaten up. “Well that’s enough exercise for the day.” She stated. Dean helped her stand up and copying Sam, put her arm around his shoulders.

  
“Let’s go. We’re going to need to stitch them up.” Sam said.

  
Dean nodded and slipped his other arm around Andromeda’s waist before they helped the girls stumble out of the mine. Danielle and Andromeda winced from the light, having been in a dark cave for however long, they didn’t know.

  
“Wait here.” Dean disappeared back into the mines for a few minutes and returned with two bottles of alcohol. “You’re going to need these. When we get you back to your camp you’ll want to be comfortable.”

  
It only took them twenty minutes to get to the girls’ camp, and along the way the hunters learned the girls names, how they were only eighteen years old compared to Sam’s twenty two and Dean’s twenty six, and how they’d just graduated high school and could have practically been sisters for only having known each other for three years.

  
Sam gently set Danielle on one of the fairly torn up camping chairs and elevated her ankle on a rock next to the cold fire pit. Dean helped Andromeda sit in the second chair and started to rummage through the duffle that they had apparently left at the camp, looking for the needle and thread they used for stitching themselves up. Sam searched the girl’s cooler for bottles of water and started to cut off one of Danielle’s sleeves.

  
“Shouldn’t we go to hospital or something?” Danielle asked.

  
“We better stitch you up before we drive you into town and into the ER.” Dean replied. “So you’re not bleeding all over the car on the way down.”

  
“What, are you like doctors or something?” Andromeda took the offered bottle of alcohol from Dean and drank some.

  
“No, we uh… we’re hunters,” Sam explained.

  
Danielle raised her eyebrows at them, questioning. Sam glanced at Dean who in turn just shrugged and gave a slight eye roll.

  
“We hunt monsters and ghosts. Sometimes it gets dangerous and because we like to stay off the radar we have to stitch ourselves up.” Sam replied.

  
“Oh.” Danielle said simply.

  
“Well then,” Andromeda said, raising her bottle, “cheers. And thanks for saving us.” She took another drink as Dean started to clean her arm off where the wendigo had cut her. Sam picked up the second bottle and offered it to Danielle.

  
“Oh I don’t drink.” Danielle shook her head.

  
“It’ll help.” Sam nodded in Andromeda’s direction, who was now smiling gleefully totally oblivious to her earlier pain.

  
“I don’t really like alcohol…” Danielle eyed the bottle, then Andromeda who looked at her, edging her on with her gaze.

  
Sam gave her a look with worried brows and pleading eyes. “I promise it’ll help. We don’t have any sedatives or painkillers that will do much good. It’s better to just have this to calm you down.”

  
Danielle sighed and again looked to Andromeda who only shrugged and took another drink as Dean started to stitch.

  
“He’s right y’know. It helps a lot.” Dean glanced up at her for a moment and went back to work on Andromeda’s arm.

  
With another sigh, Danielle took the bottle from Sam and took a small sip. “Ugh. That is so nasty.” She grimaced and cleared her throat against the burn. She looked at Andromeda again. “Not a word of this to anyone. Especially my parents.”

  
Andromeda nodded again and crossed her heart with her fingers. “Not a word.”

  
After a minute of silence, Andromeda took another drink of the alcohol and winced. “Although I do have to agree with Dani, this stuff is nasty.”

  
“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad,” Dean said, carefully pulling the stitching thread through the blondes arm.

  
“It’s pretty nasty.”

  
“Bull.” Dean paused and took the aged bottle.

  
“Hey be my guest but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Andromeda gave him an incredulous look.

  
He only rolled his eyes and took a rather large swallow and then raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him as if to say, ‘see, it’s not bad at all’. Immediately after his face twisted into a grimace of disgust and he stared at the bottle. “Ugh, that was gross.”

  
“I told you,” Andromeda smirked, taking the bottle back and shifting uncomfortably.

  
“Alcohol is never bad!” Dean retorted.

  
“Oh please there’s plenty of nasty alcohol out there.” Andromeda snorted.

  
“How would you know?”

  
“Like you never drank under-aged.” Andromeda narrowed her eyes at him.

  
Dean blustered, “No, I-“

  
“Dean,” Sam looked up briefly from his concentrated work on Danielle’s arm and raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Don’t lie.”  
Grumbling, the older brother went back to stitching.

  
“And I think that’s a point for me.” Andromeda gave a self satisfied smile.

  
Dean clenched his jaw and ignored the jibe.

  
There was another minute of silence.

  
Sam started to tie the stitches on Danielle’s arm. “You two mentioned the wendigo earlier. How do you know about them,” he asked.

  
“You obviously aren’t hunters,” Dean chimed, “unless you are in which case you’re doing a crap job of it letting it get a hold of you.”

  
“Well aren’t you just the nicest dick ever.”

  
“Annie,” Danielle warned, using Andromeda’s nickname, “don’t start anything.”

  
Andromeda just shrugged and let Danielle explain.

  
“We’re both very interested in everything supernatural. We both study cultural history and beliefs, old folklore.” She stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath and scrunching her face up. Sam noticed her hands were clenched tightly into fists and she had set the bottle of alcohol down. “We’ve both read about them before and happened to figure out what that thing was when it came back to the cave. That’s how we knew how to kill it too.”

  
Sam gently tied a bandage around her arm and then shifted to check her ankle that she had twisted back in the cave. “Well, I’d suggest you don’t further that interest by purposefully searching out any monsters like that. There are a lot of dangerous things lurking out there in the world, more dangerous than a wendigo.”

  
“Noted,” Andromeda said and Danielle nodded her agreement.

  
Dean wrapped another bandage around Andromeda’s arm and stood up to start gathering the remainder of the girls things, helping pack their tent-or what was left of it-and the rest of the food and other supplies in their small bags. They then escorted them back to their car, Sam still helping Danielle because of her ankle, and Dean and Andromeda continuing to have petty arguments. When the hunters were certain that the two girls were good to go home, they started packing their car as well.

  
“Um,” Danielle started hesitantly, “Will we see you guys again?”

  
The boys glanced at each other.

  
“Maybe if we’re ever in Colorado.” Sam replied simply.

  
“Unlikely though. We go where ever the wind takes us, and there are a lot of things out there that need ganking. So unless you two are the ones getting captured again…” Dean shrugged.

  
The taller girl nodded and gently held her arm, her face a bit redder than normal.

  
“Well then, if this is the only time we’ll ever see you, have fun, don’t die, and don’t kill anyone.”

  
Dean gave Andromeda a pained look and she only gave him a cheeky grin. The girls watched on as the boys packed up their trunk.

  
“Thanks for saving us, by the way.” Danielle said quietly.

  
“No problem. It’s what we do.”

  
“Bye.” Danielle directed her farewell mostly at Sam, trying to hide her blush. He smiled at her, but she and Andromeda saw that it was only out of politeness and he wasn’t paying too much attention. She watched him get into the car, and then as Dean shut the driver door and started his black Chevy Impala. He gave a small wave from the window, Sam glaring out the other side of the car, and drove out of the dirt parking lot. The taller girl sighed as she watched the car until it was out of sight. “I think I found my prince-tall and dark, riding a shiny black stallion.”

  
Andromeda watched her friend for a minute while she fantasized. “You know we’ll probably never see them again,” she stated as she walked around the car to the passenger side door.

  
“Shut up. Don’t burst my bubble.”

  
“Alright Juliet, let’s just get back to the house.”

  
Danielle rolled her eyes and slid into the driver seat of her own beat up Subaru and drove in the opposite direction of the two hunters.

  
. . .

  
The ride in the Impala was silent for about half an hour.

  
“Do you think they’ll be alright?”

  
“They’ll be fine.” There was no emotion in Sam’s voice, and his gaze was still focused out the window.

  
Dean looked over at his younger brother. “So that Danielle girl. She was kind of cute.”

  
“Mm.”

  
“She obviously thought you were.”

  
“Mm.”

  
“She looked kind of familiar…”

  
“She was at the bowling alley we were at a few days ago.”

  
“Huh.” Dean was silent for a few minutes. “That Andromeda was cute too.”

  
“Is there a point to this Dean?” Sam snapped, turning his glare to his older brother.

  
“I’m just trying to make conversation.”

  
“Conversation about the last two victims. We don’t talk about the people we help after we’ve left Dean. What’s so special about these two that we suddenly have to talk about them?”

  
“Nothing man. I’m just trying to cheer you up.” Dean said slightly defensively.

  
“I’m fine, Dean.”

  
“Okay.” The older hunter turned back to the road.

  
“It’s just, these two, they’re fascinated by the things that go bump in the night. This isn’t the life that people should want to follow and get into Dean.” Sam said emotionally.

  
“And they said they wouldn’t.” Dean shrugged. “Doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not like we’ll see them again. We don’t see anyone we save again.” He turned on the radio and the sound of Black Sabbath filled the car, effectively ending the conversation and the two hunters began thinking about the next hunt, wherever it was.


	2. A year and a half later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet Dean and Sam again in college.

 

“Sam, I can’t.”

  
“Dani please.”

  
“Sam, no. I can’t. You’re never here and I can’t deal with that.”

  
The tall dark haired hunter pulled the slightly shorter girl in by her hips and looked at her pleadingly, his hazel brown eyes nearly begging. “Please?”

  
The alarm across the room began to squawk loudly, jolting Danielle awake and into a sitting position. She took a moment to catch her breath, closing her eyes and trying to erase the images in her mind, but not wanting to forget the feeling.

  
Andromeda’s arm appeared from under her mass of blankets and slapped the alarm until it turned off. It disappeared back into her cocoon and Danielle fell back onto her pillow, throwing her arm over her eyes. As much as she would like to go back to sleep, she knew her dream would come back, and she needed to focus. She couldn’t spend the rest of her life dreaming about someone she’d met once that she would never see again.

  
Across the room, Andromeda grumbled and groaned, flipping over and tossing half of her blankets off the bed. She knew that if she went back to sleep, no matter how much she may have wanted to, Danielle’s dream would have left a residual aura. “We really need to work on your sleeping skills.”

  
Danielle rolled out of bed and started to gather clean clothes. “What?”

  
“You had another dream again.” The blonde pushed herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. “Didn’t you?”

  
Danielle’s cheeks started to redden. “No.”

  
Her friend sighed. “You were projecting again.”

  
From where she sat on the floor, Danielle made a face plant into the pile of extra blankets.

  
“Have you even practiced at all?” Andromeda questioned.

  
“I’ve been busy,” came the mumbled and rather pitiful reply.

  
“You and your dreams make it really hard to get any sleep you know. You need to practice.” Andromeda emphasized.

  
“I know. But it’s not like I try to project them.”

  
“No of course not, you just feel them so strongly you try to push them away and end up pushing them onto me.”

  
“Okay.” The blue eyed brunette stood up and pulled on her school clothes-her white tank top, an oversized green plaid shirt tied around her ribs, her jeans that were ripped at the knees and frayed on the hem, with her brown lace up boots. She tucked her double edged pure silver and iron knife coated in salt and holy water into her forearm sheathe and then slipped on her fingerless black gloves over her small silver cross tattoo.

  
“Have you heard from your dad at all?”

  
Danielle shook her head silently and turned to her mirror, pulling the mascara brush through her lashes. “Doesn’t matter.”

With her mascara finished, and her eyeliner as well, she stood up again and brushed per pants off. “I gotta go. I’ll see you later.” She slung her black school bag over her shoulder and left the room.

  
Andromeda fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling as she listened to Danielle brush her teeth in the bathroom and then leave the apartment. After five minutes and a sigh, she got back up and went to take a shower. She let the hot water run over her hair, attempting to rinse away the traces of Danielle’s dream from her mind.

  
But there was one scene that she couldn’t get to go away, one where they were all laughing-her, Dani, Sam and Dean with someone off to the side that she could never see saying, “I don’t understand that reference.” That snippet she tucked away into a chest and pushed it into the back of her mind where she kept everything else that didn’t make sense to her. As she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and turned off the water, she started to mentally prepare herself for the day and shake the feeling that something was going to happen. When she got out of the shower and dried off, she put her pajamas back on and wandered around, putting off changing for school and straightening the already clean kitchenette and living room.  
After about an hour, at eleven o’clock, she started to get ready and traded her sweats for her trip pants and her AC/DC t-shirt for a corseted tank top. She brushed her wavy hair and slipped on her black buckled combat boots, making sure to tuck her double edged knife-a twin to Danielle’s-into her right boot. At 11:23, she locked the door to the apartment, hefted her bag onto her shoulder, and walked across the street to Red Rocks Community College.

  
Sitting in the back of her Mythology course twenty minutes later, she twirled her pen around her fingers, already bored from listening to the teacher drone on about Greek gods and monsters, something she already knew everything about. He continued to talk about how Zeus continued to sleep around with mortals, how Hera was a very jealous queen of the gods, and how their children were born and the basic history that everyone knew. An hour and a half later, Andromeda tapped her fingers on her desk to the beat of a Ramstein song, already done with the worksheet that had been passed around.  
She noted idly that someone had entered the room, spoken softly with the teacher, and sat down next to her. “Andromeda? I met someone with that name once. Almost two years ago.”

  
“Mm,” she nodded, doodling in the corner of her paper and brushing his comment off.

  
The new student rummaged through his bag and she sneaked a glance at him. When her second of surprise had worn off, she surreptitiously took a picture of his profile. Internally, she snickered.

  
“You do know there’s only like, twenty minutes left in class right?”

  
“Really?” he looked up from his backpack to look at her, his forehead lined with confusion. An eternal five seconds passed before realization dawned on him and Andromeda did not miss the opportunity to snap another picture of his rather adorable look of surprise.

  
“Yeah. I don’t know how much you’re going to accomplish, or why you even bothered coming in.”

  
His mouth hung agape as he stared at the blonde sitting next to him. “Andromeda?!”

  
She grinned widely at him. “Hey Sam! Sup?”

  
The hunter sputtered. “What… what are you doing here?”

  
“I go to school here, duh.” She typed a few things out on her phone. “I’d ask what you were doing here but I suppose that it’s rather obvious.” She waved her hand as if to dismiss a thought.

  
“Obvious?”

  
Andromeda looked up from her phone with a raised brow. “You’re here for the demons,” she stated.

  
“How did you-“

  
“We’re not blind, Sam.” She pressed another button on her phone, slipped it into her pocket, stacked her papers, stuck them into her bag and stood up. “I’ll see you later.”

  
Sam watched as the shorter blonde woman sauntered out of the room fifteen minutes earlier than the class let out.

  
We. What did she mean by we?

  
Across the school, Danielle stuffed her headphones into her ears and turned up the Nickleback on her iPod. Her head was pounding from the practices Andromeda had told her to do, but it didn’t work out too well. As she sat down at the back table, she tried to remember what the lecture had been about in her previous business class, but all she remembered was a headache. Her nosed scrunched up while she attempted to eradicate thoughts of the two hunters.

  
When her teacher came in, she pulled a headphone out and took a drink of her Mountain Dew. On the table, her phone vibrated with three new text messages from Andromeda, Andromeda’s mom and her mom. The two from their mothers said the same thing-the two girls would spend Spring Break down at Andromeda’s. Her body convulsed with coughs and chokes when she opened the picture message from her friend.

  
“Holy shit.”

  
Her hand clapped over her mouth when she realized she’d said that out loud and she shrunk back into her seat.

  
“Everything okay back there?”

  
Danielle nodded as she glanced up to the front of her classroom away from her phone, until the blood drained from her face.

“Oh…”

  
It took a moment, but after he saw and recognized the nervous smile Danielle gave him, he repeated her earlier exclamation.

“Sorry, uh, you know what, we’re just going to watch a movie, and we’ll talk about it next class.”

  
A curious murmur wafted around the room as Dean set up the projector and put on a movie about an ancient Greek archeology find. As it started to play, he skirted around the edge of the room, turned off the lights, and then slid into the seat next to younger woman. “What are you doing here?!”

  
“Gee, hi to you too. I go to school here, obviously. What else would I be doing here?”

  
“The exact thing that Sam and I told you not to do when we left you!”

  
“Hey, the demons showed up after we did, okay? And we aren’t hunting them. We thought about it, and we were going to if someone else didn’t show up to do it. But now you’re here, so…” she trailed off, pushing her phone around with her finger.

  
“And if no one did, how exactly were you going to kill them?”

  
“With this.” She pulled up her sleeve to show him the knife.

  
“What the hell is that?”

  
“A double edged knife made of pure silver and iron coated in holy water and salt. Annie got one too. It only cost us a small fortune, no big deal.” Danielle pulled her sleeve down again and lightly cleared her throat. “Anyway.”

  
“We told you not to go looking for trouble!” Dean hissed.

  
“We didn’t! It’s not like we asked for a ghost to come and try to kill us eight months ago.”

  
“What seriously? Why didn’t you call us?”

  
Danielle raised her eyebrows at him, as if she was expecting him to say something else.

  
“What? It’s a legit question!”

  
“Dean you left us in a dirt parking lot with stitched up arms and destroyed camping equipment. How were we supposed to call you? And why would we? We know how to deal with these things.” She fidgeted with her phone a little more. She got another text from Andromeda and her phone lit up with another picture of Sam.

  
Dean’s eyes flicked down to the screen. “Why is my brother on your phone?”

  
“What? I don’t know.” The tall brunette started to blush again and turned the phone off. “I um I need to go.” She shoved her books and papers into her bag along with her iPod and bottle of soda. She slung her bag over her shoulder and squeezed behind Dean to make her way quickly out of the room.

  
“Hey, hey, hey!” The blond hunter scrambled after her and closed the door behind them in the hall. “Hey wait!”

  
Danielle stopped and turned around. “Yes?”

  
“You can’t just leave after that. Are you still pining after him? It’s been a year and a half I mean-“

  
“Um, excuse you, but I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Danielle snapped. “Yes, it has been a year and a half, but who says that I was ever pining after him?!”

  
“I saw the way you looked at him when we saw you last and I know that look okay? I’ve gotten that look from tons of girls and a few guys too. I’ve seen my brother get that look; I’ve seen my brother give a ton of girls that look. That’s a look of crushing and all that crap.”

  
“So that means that I pine after him for a year and a half after you told me that we’d probably never see you guys again? Right.” Danielle rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to one foot. “So what if I was crushing on him? I’ve moved on.”

  
Dean opened his mouth to say something but Danielle interrupted him.

  
“You know what, here.” She took out a pen and a notebook, scribbled something down, and tore it out to stuff it into Dean’s hand. “There’s about five or six demons, one of them is my chemistry teacher, Charles Terrid. Try not to kill him. Bring pizza.” She stuffed her notebook back into her shoulder bag and started to walk away.

  
Dean looked down at the scrap of paper in his hand with a phone number and address scrawled on it. “Hey Danielle-“

  
“Goodbye Dean,” she flicked her hand out into a peace sign and turned out of the side hallway into the main walkway that led into the bridge connecting the two academic wings of the school.

  
Halfway across the bridge, Andromeda slid out of the cafeteria and up to Danielle, slipping her arm into Danielle’s.

“So,” the blonde started, a grin on her face, “did you like my pictures?”

  
“Oh yeah, they were great.” Danielle reached over and picked a french fry out of the small tray her friend had. “I even swore out loud.”

  
The two walked arm in arm into the common room and down the many platforms to sit on the small stage in the far corner.

  
“And how did swearing out loud go over?”

  
“Well, let’s see, I nearly choked and Dean is my substitute teacher.”

  
Andromeda laughed aloud and ate another fry. “Sam’s pretending to be a student here.”

  
Danielle snickered. “You know, Dean actually asked why we didn't call them for the ghost eight months ago.”

  
“For a hunter, he’s kind of oblivious.”

  
“Not that oblivious.”

  
“Oh?”

  
“Mmhmm,” Danielle hummed. “He apparently caught the way I was looking at Sam a year and a half ago.” She chewed on a fry and scrunched her face.

  
“Dani dearest, I don’t think anyone missed the way you were looking at him.” She bumped her shoulder.

  
The taller girl only stuck out her tongue.

  
“Did you tell him about your teacher?”

  
She hummed again.

  
“I think we should get back to the apartment.” Andromeda cleared her throat and nodded in the direction of the two students that were sitting at the computers along the far wall.

  
Danielle glanced over at them and noticed how still they were in front of a screen of some video game that was still running. Their headphones were on the table, plugged into the monitors. “Yeah, I think I left the milk out.” She pushed the remaining fries to Andromeda and picked up her bag.

  
Andromeda finished the last few fries and skipped after the brunette, the chains and straps jingling against her legs. Once they got out of the building, Danielle started talking again.

  
“I told them to come over and bring pizza.”

  
“Yeah, pizza,” Andromeda crowed triumphantly.

  
They reached their apartment complex and hopped the surrounding fence. As they mounted the stairs to the second floor, Danielle went to unlock the door.

  
“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be in class? I thought it was three hours long.”

  
“I don’t think that having Dean and me in the same room would work out well. I wouldn’t be able to concentrate and I think the other girls were getting jealous because of how attractive he is.” She stepped inside and tossed her bag to the side. “Ugh, I need food.”

  
“I think we ran out of rabbit food. But there’s stuff for pie.” Andromeda smiled over at her roommate hopefully from where she sat on the couch.

  
Danielle rolled her eyes. “It’s not rabbit food Annie, its lettuce.” She rummaged through the refrigerator and found some carrots. She stuck one in her mouth and began to gnaw on it.

  
Andromeda turned on the TV and found The Fellowship of the Ring starting. Over the sound of dramatic music she could hear the rustling of plastic bags and knives. She smiled widely and did a mental happy dance.

  
In the kitchen, Danielle started cutting apples into slices with the carrot still in her mouth. She suddenly felt a knot in her stomach as she realized that Dean had been right, no matter how much she tried to move on, she continued to live with the hope that she would see Sam again one day. And now that the day she’d been literally dreaming about was here, she was terrified. The carrot fell from her mouth and she attempted to focus on cutting the apples instead of her fingers.

  
As she busied her mind with thoughts of “this is where I need to cut” and “fingers would you kindly get out of the way of the knife”, twenty minutes passed. She picked the carrot back up and put the cinnamon and sugar coated apples aside to turn on the oven and start making the pie crust. This however did not require as much focus and her mind wandered again. She thought about what Sam was doing right now, if he and Dean were actually going to come over and bring pizza or if Sam had totally forgotten about her or if-she swallowed thickly at the thought-he had a girlfriend.

  
She shook her head as soon as the thought crossed her mind and determined that it wouldn’t matter even if he did because she knew that he wasn’t interested in her because he barely paid any attention to her when they first met other than to stitch up her bleeding arm.

  
“Ugh, I am such a Mary-Sue,” she mumbled around the carrot in her mouth and pounded on the ball of pie crust dough on the counter.

  
Andromeda rolled her eyes at her roommate’s mumbled confession and pushed herself off the couch to go to the bathroom. When she came out, Danielle was rolling out the pie crust and nearly done with her carrot.

  
When the oven beeped to signal that it was preheated, the tall brunette pushed the pie in and turned on the timer for thirty minutes. As soon as she sat down next to Andromeda on the couch, her phone buzzed with a new text message from an unknown number.

  
What kind of pizza? –Sam

  
Danielle stared at her phone screen for a minute before typing out

  
pepperoni. –Danielle.

  
Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Danielle got up to open it.

  
Sam stood awkwardly in the hallway holding two boxes of pizza from Domino’s with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Dean stood next to him with a duffle-bag in one hand and the other on another backpack.

  
The three stared at each other.

  
“Hey.”

  
“Hey.”

  
There was another moment of silence.

  
“Um, you can come in.” Danielle turned red and stepped aside to let the two hunters into the small apartment and closed the door behind them.

  
Sam set the pizza on the table and set his bag in the corner by the door.

  
Dean sniffed a few times. “Do you smell pie?”

  
“Dani’s making pie. It’s in the oven right now and it’s almost done.” Andromeda pulled a few plates out of the cupboard and walked back into the living room. “Bring the pizza in here and watch Lord of the Rings with us. And hurry up, Frodo’s about to get stabbed.”


	3. Oh look we've been captured again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three huzzah. I'm also writing this with my friend, Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo she's been posting it on fanfiction.  
> This happens to be a chapter I wrote.  
> Read and if you enjoy please comment.

 

"So tell us what you know." Dean said.

Danielle and Andromeda looked up from their pie and simultaneously replied, "Huh?"

Dean rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"The demons. Tell us what you know about the demons. That's why we're here." He tapped his fork on his empty plate impatiently. After the pie had finished baking they had all merged around the square kitchen table, Danielle slicing up the pie and serving it. Sam and Dean sat on one side, Andromeda and Danielle on the other, the two blondes enthusiastically gobbling down the pie. After Dean had finished he asked his question.

"And here I thought you guys came over just because you missed us, but instead we're just your handy information sources." Andromeda said, feigning sadness.

"Oh shut up." Dean leaned back in his chair and looked at her with irritation. Andromeda grinned cheekily at him and Sam smirked.

"Well," Danielle chimed in, standing up and heading to the counter. She rummaged through her purse before pulling out a piece of paper. Danielle sat back down and slid the paper across the table. "This is the list of all the known demons on campus. We've observed every one of them and determined that they're not a particular threat right now, there have been no killings or disappearances. But we do have an idea on what their plan is. My chemistry teacher, Charles Terrid, has started this new religious practice club, and each one of the demons is in it. They've got kind of a following going on now, more people have been joining in. We don't know if it's just them having fun with humans or what but it's easy to believe these students could be brainwashed into being willing sacrificial lambs so to speak. Anyway, they have meetings every Tuesday at eight p.m. in the chemistry room." Danielle finished.

The boys stared at her, and she shifted, eyes slightly wide with the sudden attention. Sam reached over and picked up the piece of paper looking at all the names. His eyebrows rose briefly, impressed, and passed the paper to Dean.

"Not bad." Sam said. Danielle glanced quickly at him, then down at her plate, seemingly fascinated with a piece of whip cream that was resting on the edge. Dean looked at the paper then spoke;

"So how did you found out all these people were demons?" he asked. At that Andromeda raised her hand excitedly.

"That's where my genius yet slightly stupid ideas come into play!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh really." Dean said, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I came up with the idea to carry a stereo with me around campus and loudly play the word 'Christo' and jot down the names of everyone who flinched."

Sam and Dean then stared at her, but unlike the stares Danielle received of slight impressiveness, Andromeda was stared at with looks that suggested she might be completely stupid.

"That was completely stupid." Dean said flatly, confirming it.

"Definitely not the best idea in the world." Sam agreed.

"Well it worked, and I only got cornered once." Andromeda said defensively.

"What do you mean cornered?" Sam asked.

"Charles cornered me right after one of my programming classes after everyone had left. Asked why I was playing Christo over and over again, I told him it was a psychology project," She explained, "he wasn't able to ask more because my professor came back into the class room. And I've been careful not to be by myself at all in case he decided he wanted to press further. Of course now he's got a few demons monitoring us in case we accidently suggest we might know what he is." Andromeda explained, thinking back to today's spies, the two students who had been pretending fascination with their computers as they secretly watched the two girls.

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of the nose.

"Right, so you purposefully make up a stupid ass plan that puts you under demon suspicion and that could get you killed at any moment." He stated flatly.

"Um yup." Andromeda replied.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Sam added sternly. "We warned you to stay out of this life, and here you are purposefully trying to find it." The brothers stared at the girls, Danielle shifted awkwardly in her seat looking anywhere but their faces, Andromeda just stared them back.

"Sorry," Danielle broke the silence, "ever since we met you two, things have just kinda been shoved in our faces. We can't help but notice flickering lights, or random cold chills. I mean, we've always been intrigued by the supernatural but now that we know it's really real, it's kind of like the life has been thrust upon us. Now that we know, it's not something we can just unsee." She explained. "Does that make sense?" she added on a little hesitantly.

The brothers glanced at each other, knowing looks passing between them. Sam cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we understand all too well." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "But you could at least try and stay away from it all instead of pursuing it."

"You're right." Danielle looked up at him with a slight embarrassed shrug. "It just kinda happened and we dove into it without really thinking it through."

"Just be more careful from now on, alright?" Sam said with eyebrows pulled in an upwards frown.

"Mmhmm." Danielle nodded as she stared at him with her big blue eyes of a blushing princess. Sam glanced away and fidgeted under her gaze. Andromeda rolled her eyes and snorted at her friend, Dean tapped his fingers on the table for a beat before standing up and moving away from the random vibe that was surfacing.

"Well Sammy and I are going to go look for these demons now, right?" he patted Sam's shoulder and Sam jumped up.

"Right." Sam grabbed the list of names off the table. "Um thanks for the info, you've got some good information, but don't make a habit out of snooping."

"No promises." Andromeda finally spoke up, giving the brothers a small smirk. Dean gave her a look then turned to Danielle.

"Thanks for the pie." He nodded to her. Danielle stood up and walked the boys to the door.

"No problem." She said, "Anytime you two feel like stopping by I'll make pie." She smiled; Dean gave a small smile back.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." He opened the door and walked out, Sam right behind him. Andromeda called out a goodbye still sitting at the table. Danielle watched them walk down the hallway then closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"I hope they'll be ok." She said and sat down. Andromeda leaned back in her chair, resting her hands above her head and stared contemplatively at the ceiling. She looked at Danielle then glanced around then back at her friend.

"We could, you know, always go follow them." She suggested. Danielle looked at her with raised brows.

"Did you not just hear them? What do you think they'd do if we randomly show up in the middle of danger minutes after they just warned us not to do that."

Andromeda put her hands down and splayed herself over the table.

"Oh come on Dani, we found the demons, got the names the information, we should be a part of finishing it!" she exclaimed.

"Annie…" Danielle said pleadingly, "I'm not sure about this; maybe we should just let them handle it."

"Danielle." Andromeda looked right into her eyes. "You know somewhere deep down you want to know what goes on, and plus, if you ever plan to pursue a relationship with dear old Sammy, you need to know what his life is like, to understand who exactly he is." Danielle looked at her friend, and she was probably right. Despite Andromeda's quirky personality, she was usually spot on when it came to relationship advice. Danielle sighed, closed her eyes and rested her chin on her palms.

"Yeah I suppose." She was quiet for a moment before she opened her eyes. "They're gonna be really mad once they find us snooping around."

Andromeda grinned.

"There you go. Come on, grab your knife and let's head out." Andromeda jumped up and ran to grab her jacket and knife off the coffee table in the living room. Danielle got up and put the dishes in the sink and pushed the chairs back in. She grabbed her coat off the coat hanger by the door; her knife was still tucked into her sleeve.

"Are you sure about this Annie? We're hardly experienced and it's awfully dangerous." Danielle paused by the door, hand on the handle. Andromeda swung her jacket on and pushed her hair into a ponytail.

"Don't worry dear," she grinned lopsided. "I'll protect you."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you will."

Danielle and Andromeda snuck quietly through the campus, peeking through windows trying to find one that had an easy opening latch. It was quarter to eight and the sun had set, casting only a faint glow around them. They finally found one and Andromeda stuck her knife under the latch and tried to wiggle it open.

"Dude hurry up." Danielle whispered, looking around nervously.

"Shut up." She hissed back. The latch gave and Andromeda shoved the window open. The girls crawled through and dropped to the ground looking around.

"Which room are we in?" Andromeda asked.

"Umm I think it's the advanced literature class." Danielle replied.

"Cool, that means the chemistry room is down the hall and around the corner."

"You know what I just thought," Danielle pondered, "It's awfully coincidental that the boys show up today, which happens to be a Tuesday which also happens to be the day the demons meet."

Andromeda hummed in response.

"There's no such thing as coincidences." Andromeda said in a teasingly ominous tone. The girls walked into the hallway and glanced around.

"So where do you suppose the boys ran off to?"

Danielle shrugged.

"This is probably a bad idea but maybe we should check the chemistry room." Danielle answered.

"That does sound like a bad idea, it's like one of those scenarios where they heroes go to the most obvious place the bad guys will be at and then get ambushed and knocked out, tortured, then have to figure out some plan to escape."

"I just got a super bad feeling just as you said that." Danielle said dreadingly.

"Maybe for good reason."

The girls spun around to find professor Terrid standing behind them. He grinned wickedly, eyes black.

"Well fuck." The girls said simultaneously. Two other demons popped into view and lunged at the girls, pulling their arms behind their backs and holding them in place as they flailed around trying to get free.

"You're just in time too," Terrid continued, "We need a few sacrifices for today's special session." The girls were dragged to the chemistry room and proceeded to be tied up and placed in the center of the room.

"Now would be a good time to say an exorcism." Danielle whispered to Andromeda.

"I thought you knew the exorcism." Andromeda said back.

"Uh no, I've been too busy studying for tests to practice. You're the one who said you weren't worried about tests and had all the free time to practice."

Andromeda hunched down sheepishly.

"Well you see, I kinda got distracted." She admitted.

"Distracted with what?" Danielle asked disbelievingly.

"Animating unicorns?" Andromeda tried. Danielle sighed loudly and slouched down in defeat.

"I thought you had a plan. Geez I'm going to get myself killed one day following your stupid whims."

"Ehehehe…"

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Danielle asked.

"Wait for the boys to come rescue us." Andromeda stated matter of factly.

"They're gonna be pissed."

"Yup."


	4. Long sighs and furrowed brows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter four, enjoy and leave reviews  
> (~O.O)~ ~(^.^~)

“You don’t think they’ll follow us do you?” Sam glanced over his shoulder towards the girls’ apartment across the street. He could see the lights still on.

  
“No, they’ll be fine.” Dean finished picking the lock of the boiler room door and gently opened it.

  
“Dean, what if they do?”

  
“Oh for crying out loud. Sam, they’re not going to follow us.” The older hunter turned to his younger brother. “Okay? They’re going to stay in their apartment, watch movies, have pillow fights, paint their nails and play dress up. They said they wouldn't snoop around, so they won’t.”

  
Sam gave him a bored look, the one that Dean had deemed his “bitch-face”, and crossed his arms. “Dean you said that last time we saw them.”

  
“So?”

  
“Ugh, never mind. Let’s just go.” Sam picked up the duffle bag and pushed past Dean into the boiler room of the college.  
The blond followed him in and then opened the door on the other side of the small room that led them out into the hallway. He turned on his flashlight and looked around. The light glinted off glass cases on the walls and windows into classrooms.

“Where’s the meeting held again?”

  
“Chemistry room.”

  
“Which is where?”

  
Sam shrugged and pulled out the list of paper they’d gotten from the girls. There were little doodles drawn around the edges of the page-little cat faces and swirls. He shined his flashlight to the left and then to the right. “I’ll check this way, you go that way. Meet back here in fifteen minutes.”

  
The two split ways, taking a gun loaded with rock salt and a bottle of holy water.

  
Sam walked along slowly, looking into the locked classrooms.

Across the school, Dean passed the cafeteria and into the east wing. His light lit up empty classrooms until he turned a corner and saw a light on at the end of the hall. He flicked off the flashlight and crept along the hallway, the light and holy water tucked away and gun in hand. Voices from around the corner reached him and he crouched under the window until they stopped and the footsteps leaving the room faded. Cautiously, he peeked up over the edge of the window above him into the chemistry room.

  
Tied up to a pole in the middle of the room were Danielle and Andromeda, their feet balanced on a small disk a few feet above the ground on the pole.

  
Dean groaned in annoyance and frustration and sat on the ground. “Sam’s never letting me live this down,” he said to himself.

He sighed and got up, running back down the hall to meet up with Sam. When he was out of sight of the room, he pulled out his phone and called his brother.

  
“Yeah Sam, you’re not going to believe this.”

  
“What?”

  
“They followed us.” Dean hears Sam sigh into the receiver and the calls ends. He waits for a few moments before he hears Sam’s footsteps and come around the corner.

  
“I can’t believe it,” Sam said shaking his head, “what were they thinking?”

  
“Obviously they weren't thinking at all.” Dean snapped out. “But at least we know where the demons are.”

  
“So new plan, kill the demons and then save the girls. Again.”

  
“This better be the last freaking time.” Dean grumbled out, starting to head towards the chemistry room, waving to Sam to follow him. The brothers snuck up to the window and peaked in observing the situation. Demons were standing around the room, black eyes visible, they whispered among themselves as the leader (which they assumed was the professor Charles Terrid) stood in the center of the room. Terrid was putting the finishing touches on some sort of summoning circle, an awfully sharp looking knife laid in the center with the girls dangling a couple feet above it. As Dean started to formulate a plan in his head, Sam looked up at the girls. Danielle looked rather angry and uncomfortable while Andromeda looked perfectly bored and kept fidgeting. Sam narrowed his eyes a little and stared more intently at what Andromeda was doing with her hands.

  
“Huh.” Sam mumbled.

  
“What?” Dean whispered.

  
“Let’s just focus on the demons, Dean. I have a feeling the girls may have something up their sleeves.” Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam but nodded.

  
“Alright if you say so. You ready?”

  
Sam nodded back. The boys stood up and charged into the room weapons raised.

  
“Surprise you ugly black eyed freaks!” Dean yelled out as Sam turned to the side and shot the closest demon to him. The demons growled at the brothers and lunged towards them, the boys fighting them off one by one.

  
Danielle looked around at the sudden noise and felt relief when she saw the brothers.

  
“Finally, took them long enough.” She heard Andromeda say behind her. “Although they could try and not kill the vessels.” The ropes holding Danielle’s hands together suddenly began to loosen and she tried to turn her head to look and her friend.

  
“Listen Dani,” Andromeda said. “I have to apologize; I lied about not having a plan.” She admitted.

  
“What?” Danielle replied disbelievingly.

  
“So I’ll explain after but for right now I need you to listen.” The ropes around Danielle’s hands loosened more. “I’m going to cut you free and I need you to do something. If you can manage please take my phone out of my back pocket.”

  
Danielle fumbled around behind her, cursing slightly at the difficulty of not being able to see. After a few seconds her hands found Andromeda’s butt and she was able to wiggle the phone out of the pocket.

  
“Ok now what?” she asked.

  
“Now you’re going to drop down to the floor and run to the announcement room. You’ll need to plug my phone into the P.A. system and enter the word ‘boobies’ into the keypad.” Andromeda finished.

  
“Boobies, seriously? What are you, twelve?” Danielle accused.

  
“Yes.” Andromeda replied simply. “I’m almost done cutting the ropes, and time is of the essence. Don’t stop to worry about the boys, use their presence as a diversion to get away.”

  
“What about you?”

  
“Unfortunately the way my hands are positioned I can’t easily cut my own ropes so I’ll just hang here and you get to save the day, okay?” Andromeda said cheerily. Before Danielle could reply back her ropes gave way and she dropped to the ground. She managed to land on her feet and quickly took in her surroundings before bolting past the boys who barely registered she was escaping and ran out of the classroom and started down the hall to the main office. A few demons had noticed her escape and tried to follow, but Sam took action and blocked their path fending them off. Danielle glanced behind her briefly to see Sam shooting and punching demons before rounding a corner and almost immediately running into a body.

  
“Where do you think you’re going sweetheart?” black eyes stared at her and she was slammed into the wall, her right hand pinned next to her head.

  
“You’re not going anywhere.” The demon sneered. Danielle glanced around her looking for a way out when she noticed the nails on her right hand. Her mouth popped open and she stared at her fingers that held three broken nails.

  
“Mother fuck!” she exclaimed, “You broke my nails!” Danielle struck her knee out and connected it with the demons stomach. The demon loosened his grip on Danielle with the impact and she managed to free a hand. She grabbed at her knife that was tucked in her sleeve and stabbed the demon in the face, leaving a large gash joker style on his cheek. The demon yelled out and released Danielle and she started back on her path to the office.

  
“Sorry!” she yelled out behind her as she ran. Danielle rounded another corner and thankfully didn’t meet any other demons on her way. She got to the office door and yanked it open heading straight towards the announcement room. She opened the door and locked it behind her, glancing around for the correct connectors. Finding what she was looking for she connected the phone and turned on the P.A. system. Shaking her head at her friend’s choice of word, she typed in boobies onto the keypad. A robotic voice then sounded;

  
“Program ‘Animated Unicorns’ is now active.” The voice said and proceeded to recite an exorcism that spread across the whole school. Muffled screams and shouts arose as demons began to be exorcised. Danielle grinned widely as she felt triumph rise in her chest. A loud banging started from behind the door and she jolted around in surprise.

  
“Don’t think you’ll get away with this!” she heard a voice yell at her, as the banging continuing. Danielle strode to the door, unlocked it and opened it up to find the demon she had jokerized glaring at her, writhing and twitching with the effects of the exorcism. Danielle stared hard at him and smiled dangerously.

  
“Actually, I think I will.” Danielle lifted up her foot and kicked the demon sending him backwards just as black smoke started to pour from his mouth and pool up to the ceiling, vanishing into thin air just as the robotic voice finished its incantation. The school was quiet again and Danielle turned back to the system, unplugging the phone, walked out of the office and back towards the chemistry room. She entered the room to see bodies splayed everywhere. Sam was standing off to the side, and smiled at her as she walked closer. Dean was cutting down Andromeda, all the while scolding her about putting themselves in dangerous situations. Andromeda was rolling her eyes at what Dean was saying.

  
When Andromeda had been freed and dropped to the ground, she picked up the knife on the table that the demons had been about to use on them. “Anyway, what’s the summoning circle for?”

  
Dean stopped talking and gave Andromeda an incredulous look. “Did you not hear anything I just said? Fuck, you’re not supposed to be snooping around!”

  
Andromeda rolled her eyes again.

  
“Here Annie.” Danielle handed Andromeda’s phone back to her, and took the knife in return. “So they were intending to sacrifice us. It’s a silver knife with Latin on it, but I can’t read it.”

  
“You can read Latin?” Sam walked over to the girls to look at the knife.

  
“Yeah, well sort of. We’re taking classes.”

  
“Oh.” He nodded almost sympathetically. “Yeah, totally not getting in too deep.”

  
“Come on Sam we’ve been over this, we can’t unsee what we’ve already seen.” Andromeda rolled her eyes again and started typing on her phone.

  
“This isn’t a life you should want to live! It’s a horrible life style! It’s life threatening, deadly, bad for your health!”

  
“Yes we know.”

  
Sam turned around to look at Danielle.

  
“Also, so you know, there’s another student by the office that was exorcised. He’s still alive, but his face is going to be scarred. Oh gosh I hope I didn’t create a real life joker.” The tall brunette crossed her arms and looked very concerned.

  
“Show me, we’ll bring him in here.” Sam followed her out of the room and down the hallways to the front office.

  
Dean started dragging the bodies of the demons vessels to one side of the room. “By the way, I’ve got to admit, that little trick with the exorcism over the PA, that was pretty smart.”

  
Andromeda smirked and winked at the blond hunter. “Aww thanks, I thought it up all by my onesies.”

  
Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. “What are you doing?”

  
“Taking pictures, what does it look like?” she snapped a few more pictures of the summoning circle on the floor. “For reference.”

  
“Reference for what?!”

  
“Finding out what it was for, obviously.”

  
Dean threw his hands up in defeat and started to clean the blood that covered the floor and walls.

  
Across the school, Danielle and Sam found the wounded student passed out in the middle of the hallway. The cut on his face was cauterized from the burning that had occurred when he had been possessed.

  
“Well… damn.” Sam bent down and felt for a pulse. “Why exactly did you do that to him?”

  
Danielle shrugged and hugged herself. “I had to get to the announcements room and he was in my way. And he broke my nails. I mean seriously. Can you get any ruder? Little shit.” She gently kicked one of the previous demons feet.

  
Sam gave a small half smile, still turned away from Danielle. “Well, the vessel is still alive. Let’s get him back to the chemistry room. We can fix him up there.”

  
Danielle nodded and helped the taller brunet heft the dead weight over his shoulder and they started back towards the chemistry room.

  
“I have to say though,” Sam continued, “it is pretty impressive that you did that much damage.”

  
“Oh,” Danielle blushed, surprised. “I suppose I have my moments.” She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

  
“So you’re not extremely violent all the time?” Sam raised an eyebrow teasingly.

  
“No, not at all!” Danielle exclaimed, “I’d rather spend my time at home baking cakes and writing about fluffy romance.” She admitted. Sam looked at her and started laughing.

  
“Dude, shut up…” she mumbled, her blush growing bigger.

  
“Ah, yeah sorry.” Sam calmed himself down, “I wasn’t laughing at you, that’s actually rather…cute…”

  
“Oh.” Danielle said simply. She glanced up briefly to see Sam was wearing a small smile, glanced at the floor and fiddled with the hem of her shirt for the whole way back to the classroom. They entered the room just as Dean was finishing up cleaning and Andromeda was typing something on her phone and talking to herself. Sam dumped the unconscious body against a wall and conveniently pulled out a bandage from his jacket pocket and stuck it to the students face.

  
“Are we all set then?” he asked standing back up. Dean looked around the classroom and nodded his head.

  
“I think so. Let’s head out, shall we?” The boys picked up their guns.

  
“You girls are going to go straight home, right? No more trouble?” Sam asked.

  
“No more trouble.” Danielle replied, Andromeda was still typing on her phone not paying attention.

  
“Um I guess we’ll see you girls around?”

  
“Actually,” Danielle blurted out, the boys looked at her. “It’s pretty late; do you guys just want to stay over at our apartment? Just for the night if you want and I can feed you and… um… yeah.”

  
“It’ll be a lot more comfortable and cost efficient than sleeping in your car or finding a motel.” Andromeda finally spoke. The brothers looked at each other, Dean shrugged.

  
“Sure why not,” Dean answered, “as long as there’s food I’m in.”

  
“Awesome.” Danielle grinned. The boys followed the girls the short distance to their apartment and dumped their belongings next to the front door.

  
“Make yourselves at home boys!” Andromeda strutted in. “we’ve got a fairly large couch one of you can claim, and if you so desire one of you can sleep in my bed and I’ll share with Dani.” Andromeda pointed to a closed door. Dean patted Sam’s shoulder and walked towards the closed door.

  
“I call the bed, I need my beauty sleep.” Dean opened the door, stared in the room for five seconds and closed it, turning around slowly.

  
“Never mind, I’ll just take the floor…”

  
Sam looked curiously at Danielle and Danielle shrugged.

  
“Andromeda… has an interesting taste in things. I’d suggest not going into her side of the room unless you want some strong mental images. So how about instead,” she gave a look to Andromeda, “one of you can take my bed and I’ll share with Annie.” Danielle walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the kitchen looking for something to make. Sam sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out his lap top to do research on the circle the demons were making, and Dean plopped himself onto the couch to channel surf. Danielle decided on making nachos, easy and quick. She took out the ingredients and set them on the counter, glancing out the window to see snow start to flurry down.

 


	5. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update, sorry it took so long but it was a bit hard to find inspiration. It's a bit shorter than the rest. We'll be skipping ahead in time in the next chapter, hopefully it won't take so long to update.  
> Please leave comments if you like!

 

Dean woke up to a sliver of light showing through the curtain in Danielle’s room. Last night he had still insisted on sleeping on a bed, thankfully being provided with Danielle’s room. Sam had pouted slightly at having to sleep on the couch, but Dean obviously needed his beauty sleep, keep up on his good looks. Plus, it might be weird for Sam to sleep in the same bed as the girl who had a crush on him. Not weird for Sam per se, but he could easily see Danielle blushing crimson every time she glanced at her bed. On second thought, that might be fun to watch.

  
Dean rolled over and stretched, groaning slightly. He spread out more and gazed at the ceiling. Danielle must be a princess or something because damn, he felt like he was floating on clouds. If only motels were all this comfortable. Dean glanced around the room, observing his surroundings. Regular white walls with posters of guys Dean assumed were actors or something. Four guys in suits, some guy with hair like Sam’s and a variety of tattoos, and Legolas. Danielle had a desk that was neatly messy, a bookshelf packed with books, and a smaller desk in the corner by the window that housed papers, sketch pads, markers, pencils, and other artsy utensils.

Danielle’s closet doors where closed, Dean decided that was ok so he wouldn’t feel tempted to snoop into her things. There was a thin makeshift wall in the middle of the room that almost went to the ceiling that separated Danielle’s room from Andromeda’s. Dean sat upon the edge of the bed and rubbed the sleep from his face.

  
He was glad at least one of these girls seemed relatively normal. Dean thought back to the weirdness that was Andromeda’s room, he groaned internally. Andromeda’s walls were painted deep black and shocking pink, one was lined with posters of shirtless men in poses that would make a good girl blush. Her other wall looked like she had taken buckets of glitter and thrown it uncaringly at the wall, paired with pictures of fairies and winged things. And then the other wall was splattered with posters and pictures of monsters, weapons, headless creatures, and hauntings.

  
That girl was some other kind of crazy.

  
Dean stood and stretched again. He grabbed his shirt off the floor, put it on and opened the door into the living room. Sam was still dozing on the couch, legs hanging over, his mouth was open and he was drooling slightly. Dean walked over and kicked his foot which made Sam jerk awake and flail, almost falling off. He regained his balance and mumbled a curse to his brother as Dean continued on into the kitchen. Danielle was at the stove making pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs.

  
“You’re not a princess, you’re an angel.” Dean grinned as he walked to the counter and stole a piece of bacon. Danielle gave him a weird look.

  
“Thanks, I guess. Did you sleep well?”

  
“Better than I have in a while.” Dean admitted.

  
“Good, because judging from the weather you guys might be stuck here.” Danielle said, pointing to the window.

  
“Huh?” Dean walked over to the window and opened the curtain to see nothing but flurry white everywhere. Snow was packing down, the wind blowing it every which direction, a foot and a half already on the ground.

  
“What the hell, it was totally clear all yesterday!” Dean exclaimed.

  
Danielle shrugged. “Welcome to Colorado.”

  
“Fuck, baby won’t make it through all this snow.” He mumbled.

  
“Did you have someplace particular you guys needed to be?” Danielle asked.

  
“Not really…we just don’t stay in the same place for very long..” he replied.

  
Danielle thought for a minute before giving Dean an option.

  
“You guys could stay with us till the snow let’s up. As our thanks for saving us twice. I don’t mind, and I’m sure Andromeda would love to get to know you better.” They way Danielle said that last sentence with a slight tease to her voice made Dean feel slightly uneasy.

  
“If you promise things won’t get to out of hand, we might have to take you up on that.” Dean answered.

  
Sam finally meandered his way into the kitchen, taking in the food with a grin.

  
“You got coffee?” He asked Danielle.

  
“Of course.” She answered with a grin. “Just a sec,” she turned away from the food and reached up into a cupboard.

  
Dean stole another piece of bacon. “Bathroom?”

  
Danielle rolled her eyes at the sound of his full mouth as she pulled down multiple mugs, all different. “Down the hall. Here.”

She handed a mug with moose on it to Sam. “Help yourself.”

  
“Thanks.” He did a double check as she took her hand away. “Nice tattoo.”

  
“Hmm?” She glanced back up at the tall brunet.

  
He cleared his throat and pointed to her right hand with the silver cross tattooed to the base of her thumb.

  
“Oh, that. Thanks.” She went back to making sure the scrambled eggs wouldn’t stick to the pan.

  
Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and sat the table a bit awkwardly.

  
Andromeda came wandering out of the bed room, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned a good morning to the blond hunter as she passed him, and then another to the taller hunter at the table.

  
“Morning Annie.”

  
“Hi.” The blonde picked up the mug with cows on it and filled it with coffee and then chocolate mix and sugar and Irish creamer.

  
Sam watched with a raised brow as she sat across from him. Dean picked up another mug, this one blue and green ceramic, and poured himself some coffee as well. Feeling more comfortable on his feet, he settled against the edge of the counter. The room fell into a sort of silence, not uncomfortable per se, but still in need of conversation.

  
"Well aren't we all just a bunch of awkward turtles." Andromeda finally said, after chugging her entire cup of coffee in one sitting.

  
"The hell is an awkward turtle?" Dean asked.

  
"Awkward turtle is an awkward turtle because he became an awkward turtle hence being an awkward turtle." she explained. Dean just shook his head and decided it was best just to cease all conversation with her.

  
"So..." Sam interjected into the silence, "it just seems like that summoning circle from yesterday was just a minor deal, not big enough to summon something worth stressing over."

  
Dean nodded, "So they were just toying around and having demon fun then."

  
"Pretty much seems that way."

  
"Ooh I've always wanted to be a demon's play thing." Andromeda said wistfully.

  
Before the boys could say anything back Danielle cut in. "I wouldn’t suggest taking her seriously, half the stuff she says is just for her own amusement." Danielle turned off the stove and went to a cupboard to pull down plates. "Time to eat?" she waved a plate at the brothers and Dean teleported over to the food.

  
"Heck yes." he replied enthusiastically. Sam snorted at his brother and stood up to stand in line. The boys got their food, making sure it was actually ok that they consumed the majority of it, and Danielle got her plate going while Andromeda just grabbed a few strips of bacon. They ate a bit in silence before Andromeda spoke again.

  
"I have a proposition for you two. I will tell you right now that Danielle and I have no intention of going about our lives living like the things we see don't exist. We are going to live in this supernatural world weather you like it or not."

  
The boys looked up at her slightly shocked and Sam opened his mouth as if to say something but Andromeda continued before he got a word out.

  
"But, we are willing to take your advice and not do anything dangerous. Which is why we would like to help you in the safest way possible, as information gathers and knowledge banks. We will research hunts for you two, help gather intell, and give you any advice you might need all from the safety of our home. Ok?" The brothers stared at her slightly shocked, and then looked at one another.

  
“You’re not going to change your mind about this are you?” Dean asked shifting his gaze back to Andromeda.

  
“Nope, not at all.” She replied firmly. Sam looked at Danielle and raised his eyebrows at her slightly. She just shrugged and nodded, Sam sighed.

  
“Just be careful. We can always use the help but don’t do anything that would endanger you. I do not want to have to save you guys again.” He said that last part sternly. Danielle nodded her agreement, excitement brimming on her face while Andromeda nodded enthusiastically.

  
“It’s not like we’d be able to stop you guys anyway.” Dean said, reclining in his chair and positioning his hands behind his head.

  
“Yeah!” Andromeda shouted, and flashed around to the other side of the table to grab Dean around the stomach and hug him with all her strength. “This is so exciting!"

  
Dean jolted with the random contact and breathed out a ‘no problem’ being slightly strangled with the surprising strength the hyper active girl possessed. Sam let out a laugh as Dean tried to remove Andromeda who seemed to be glued to his torso. Eventually he got her off and Andromeda proceeded to prance around the apartment giddily.

  
“How do you even live with her?” Dean asked Danielle.

  
“It’s an acquired taste I suppose.” Danielle smiled. “She’s got her moments.”

  
“Moments of not being crazy?” Dean mumbled. “Doubt it.”

  
Danielle shrugged and grabbed Andromeda's wrist as she passed by and sat her down. “Come on Annie. Don’t scare them off.”

  
“You’re no fun.”

  
Sam gave a small laugh. “It takes a little more than a clingy person to scare us.”

  
“Well that’s good because Dani-“

  
“Okay.” Danielle covered Andromeda’s mouth with her hand, blushing furiously. “What do you guys want to do? We have movies and games and Annie has video gam-ew!” she pulled her hand away from Andromeda’s face and let the blonde go. “Why would you do that?”

  
“Because it’s the best way to make you let go. And you’re adorable when you’re angry.” Andromeda smiled smugly at her friend. “Anyway, as she was saying before I licked her hand, I have video games and we also have other stuff to do. So you know what ever you guys want to do.”

  
Danielle wiped her hand on Andromeda’s sleeve. “I have some homework I need to get done so…”

  
“We’ll need to clean some things before we do anything else,” Sam said. “We can do that while you get your homework done.”

  
“Cool beans.” Danielle cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. “Annie go get your homework.”

  
“Don’t want to do homework.”

  
“Don’t care. You need to do it so you don’t fall behind. Again.”

  
Andromeda rolled her eyes dramatically at the brunette and shuffled to the corner of the living room to get her backpack.  
The boys picked up their duffle bags from the corner by the door and took out the guns they had stashed in them and their cleaning supplies. Danielle set the roll of paper towels at the end of the table and sat down opposite Sam next to her own backpack. For an hour they worked silently, the only noise coming from the scratch of pen on paper and the clicking of guns being pulled apart and reassembled.

  
What should have taken the girls at least half an hour, took them double that. Andromeda kept writing little innuendos and sliding them over to Danielle who would in turn blush and write something back and try her best to refocus on her homework. A few moments later Andromeda would slide the paper back with a stifled snicker. There would be another comment about how she was blushing and how Sam kept glancing at her and how Andromeda shipped it. Danielle would blush again, roll her eyes, write that she *needed* to get her homework done, and send it back. Andromeda would make some odd comment about how she was bored and wanted to play with the guns too or play a video game against Dean and see if she could kick his ass at it. Danielle snickered and shook her head, ignoring the note and then she’d turn back to her homework.

  
For the most part, the boys stayed focused on their work. Sam would glance up at the sound of sliding paper and see Danielle blushing and Andromeda snickering and wonder what they could be talking about. Dean would glance up, raise an eyebrow, glance at his brother, and then turn back to cleaning his weapons.

  
When Andromeda got her assignments done-the ones that were super easy because she and Danielle already knew all about Greek Mythology, she pushed her papers away and stretched.

  
“Well that was tedious.” She looked over at Dean as he was putting his final gun back together. “Can we play a game now? And eat ramen?”

  
Sam huffed a small laugh and smiled as he put the cleaning supplies away. “What’s ramen?”

  
The girls froze. Andromeda’s eyes widened with horror. Danielle looked over at the hunters slowly. “What,” they questioned in unison.

  
“What’s ramen,” Sam repeated, and Dean frowned.

  
“Why is it such a big deal that we don’t know what ramen is?”

  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Andromeda stood up and turned to face them. “You don’t know what ramen is? Have either of you gone to college?”

  
Sam went silent.

  
“He did. What does that have to do with anything?”

  
“It’s like, the cheapest type of food you can get. Ideal for any struggling college student. Come, I show you.” Andromeda pulled Dean into the kitchen.

  
Danielle scooted over to sit next to Sam. “Hey, you okay?”

  
Sam nodded and tried to smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… a lot of memories. Sorry.” He looked at her and smiled this time.

  
Danielle smiled and stood up. “Would you like some ramen?”

  
“Sure.”

  
The rest of the day passed without much of a problem. They played Monopoly, which Sam won and Andromeda threw a hotel piece at him, and Lord of the Rings Risk, which Dean and Andromeda dominated and argued over who actually won since neither of them could take over anymore land and Mordor was constantly switching hands. Danielle made some hot chocolate and heated up the rest of the apple pie from the night before to appease the two blonds. Sam helped her make dinner while Andromeda and Dean put The Fellowship of the Ring back in the DVD player so they could finish it.

  
As the movie began to wind down, Danielle and Dean got in a heated discussion about whether Boromir was actually corrupt or if he was just misunderstood. Sam and Andromeda conceded that he was really only misunderstood, and that he should have lived, to which Dean declared mutiny and said that he was taking Danielle’s mattress with him when they left. The apparent offense was soon forgotten when Danielle put The Two Towers in and they started talking about the Battle of Helms Deep and how Haldir shouldn’t have died, and how Legolas-as much as Danielle adored him-should have been able to kill the orc that ended up blowing up the wall. When Danielle brought up how she wished that Grima hadn’t died and how he was just misunderstood, Dean covered her face with a pillow and then pulled a blanket over her head, stating that she wasn’t allowed to say anything anymore.

  
Sam and Andromeda watched with amusement from either side of the couch. As soon as it was time for the City of Rohan to empty however, Danielle fell asleep, ending up on Sam’s shoulder, and Sam seemed to have done the same as his head rested on Danielle’s.

  
Andromeda reached over Dean and poked her friends side so she startled awake, which woke the taller hunter as well. The blonde dragged Danielle off the couch, bid the boys good night, and then dragged the half asleep brunette to the bedroom. Dean teased Sam about it until the latter pushed him off the couch and told him to go to bed.


	6. Candy, Sunshine and Whiskey Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here darling, have another chapter ^.^

 

The snow storm had lasted into the night but finally ended in the early morning. The sun had blasted out around noon and roads were clear by two. The brothers had said goodbye, Sam giving Danielle a quick awkward hug, and then being forcefully pulled into one by Andromeda. Danielle gave Dean a friendly one arm hug then Dean received another shocking strangling hug from the arms of Andromeda. They exchanged phone information before departing and the girls watched them walk to their car and waved them off as they drove away.

  
Throughout the weeks Sam and Danielle communicated through text a lot, talking about cases and sharing information. Whenever Danielle’s phone buzzed and Stich laughing would sound indicating it was a text from Sam, she would grin, blush, and stop whatever she was doing to answer the text. Whenever Danielle got a text from Sam Andromeda would roll her eyes, take out her phone, and text Dean about how Sam and Danielle were flirting and how gross it was and babble on and on. Dean would then reply that yeah, it was annoying all this long distance flirting and how they should just kiss and get it over with, and please would you stop texting random bullshit that pops into your head because really, he didn’t need to know the ‘intimate’ scenes she was creating in her head involving Sam, Danielle and a fuck ton of whip cream.

  
The girls had found a few cases for the brothers, and they had called them a few times to ask for information. It was a pretty good system they had created and time flew by rather quickly. The boys hadn’t landed another job in Colorado yet, and a few months later the girls found themselves nearing the end of May, one more week of finals to go before another year of college was over.

  
It was a sunny, warm Saturday noon and Danielle was standing on the porch of a rather extravagant looking mountain cottage waiting for the owner to drive up. It was a day after Andromeda’s 20 birthday and she had decided she wanted to buy a house as a present to herself. Danielle had been able to persuade her to take the more financially stable and responsible option of just renting a house on occasion for retreats and Andromeda had agreed, but insisted she would still buy the house when she had the money. The cottage was two stories, had a fairly large deck, and was painted a nice teal color, though it was a little out of place looking being surrounded by dense forestry. Danielle was enjoying the grand view while Andromeda peeked through all the windows trying to look inside.

  
The girls had found the cottage online and it was located a few miles from where Andromeda’s mom lived, on Crystal Peak in the small Colorado town of Florissant. It had taken them about two hours to drive from their apartment to the house, Danielle’s pickup truck sitting in the dirt driveway. The girls both turned to look at the end of the driveway as a bright red Mazda X-5 sped into the driveway, The Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang blaring from its speakers. Andromeda went and stood by Danielle as the car shut off and a man got out. He was about the same height as Andromeda, with light brown hair that glowed in the sunlight. He was wearing a dark blue business suit with the jacket unbuttoned and no tie, the pants bottoms cuffed up above his ankles and his feet were accompanied by pink converse with Barbie written on the sides in white lettering. The man walked up the porch and stood in front of the girls, pulled a lollipop from his pocket, popped it in his mouth then pushed his Aviator sunglasses onto the top of his head and grinned cheekily.

  
His eyes were beautifully golden and shimmered in the light. The girls were awestruck for a moment before Danielle shook herself out of it and offered her hand to the man.

  
“Mr. Sanberg I presume?” she asked. The man looked up at her and shook her hand.

  
“Please, just call me Dave.” He replied and winked at her. He pulled out a ring of keys from his jacket pocket and jingled them.

“Shall we?” he walked over to the front door and began to unlock in. Andromeda huddled up next to Danielle and whispered at her.

  
“I don’t think his names Dave.” She said quietly.

  
“What?”

  
“I don’t think that’s his real name.” Andromeda said again, shrugging. “It just feels like a façade.”

  
“You’re not making me feel comfortable about walking into an empty house with a stranger who you think is lying to us.” Danielle replied. Andromeda squinted at Dave’s back as he was pushing the front door open and beginning to step inside.

  
“He may be lying, but I don’t think he’s dangerous.” Andromeda started to follow him in. “Come on, this house is gonna be great!” she said louder and cheerily. The girls followed Dave into the house, the entrance was tiled and coat racks hung on either side of the walls. The area was small and there was a step up to get into the rest of the house. Immediately after the entrance was a hallway, on the left side was an opening that led into the kitchen and towards the end of the hallway an opening that led to the living room. At the end of the hallway was a stair case that led upstairs, on the right side next to the staircase was a door that led to a small bathroom with just a toilet and sink.

Towards the front door on the right of the hallway was a large bedroom with a walk in closet and fully equipped personal bathroom. The kitchen was fairly big, two counters on either side of the room. It was equipped with a sink, dishwasher, stainless steel fridge, and small table resting against the wall. The sink had a window view of the driveway and Pikes Peak. On the other side of the kitchen was an opening that led into a sun room. The sun room was open and spacious with windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling, a few small chairs scattered here and there. There was a screen door that led to a small porch with a canopy, a round glass table sitting in the middle surrounded by lounge chairs. The sun room also had another opening that led to a large living room, two couches and a large reclining chair surrounded a coffee table and faced a flat screen TV. Bookshelves lined the walls and a door off to the side led into a cozy office full of books and a wooden desk.

The living room circled around and led back into the hallway. Upstairs were three bedrooms that shared a large bathroom you could easily fit fifteen people into. Each bedroom had a walk in closest, they weren’t as big as the room downstairs but still full of space. All the walls were white, the cottage was clean and cozy, modern but with a hint of age to it. The girls walked around investigating, impressed with their find. After they had investigated, they all sat at the kitchen table to discuss rent and things of the like.

  
“Do you ladies like the house?” Dave asked, he was now eating a candy cane.

  
“It’s beautiful.” Danielle replied. Andromeda nodded her agreement.

  
“I’d like to rent the house, let’s talk payment.” Andromeda interlaced her fingers, cracked her knuckles and set her hands on the table, ready for business.

  
“Alright, let’s get this party started!” Dave enthusiastically whipped out a pile of papers from the inside of his jacket. Danielle tilted her head and looked at the pile, wondering where the heck in his jacket he kept that.

  
“Let’s do the rent like this, whenever you girls come to visit just text me the days and mail me the appropriate amount of money to this address.” He handed over a paper that had a number and address written on it as well as a few guidelines to keeping the house in order. “Since this house rents out about $800 a month, each day will be approximately $25 dollars. Just pay me the appropriate amount for the days you spend here. Sound reasonable enough?” he held out his hands and grinned at the girls.

  
“That sounds great.” Danielle said, “but you don’t rent this house out to anyone else?” she asked. Dave shook his head, shoving the last bit of his candy cane into his mouth and whipping out a rather large rainbow lollipop from another inside jacket pocket.

  
“Nope, no other takers. I suppose people just don’t like the...vibe of this place. I’ve had to lower the price just to try to get some takers” He shrugged.

  
“I don’t see why not,” Danielle glanced around, “this place feels pretty comfortable to me.”

  
“Well that’s probably because this land likes the vibe of your friend.” Dave replied, eyeing Andromeda who was scanning through the paper work. Danielle pulled her eyebrows together, slightly puzzled as to what he meant.

  
“What’s the history of this land anyway?” she asked Dave. She had come across some interesting information about the area at the local Pikes Peak Historical Society.

  
“Something about white settlers and the Ute Indians, stealing lands, desecrating sacred grounds, the works.” Dave leaned back in his chair. “Stuff to make spirits stay restless instead of going to their peace.”

  
“Huh.” Danielle said.

  
“Yeah, I suppose all the conflict of Europeans and Natives leaves an uneasy vibe with most people.”

  
Danielle nodded. Andromeda looked up from the paper work and handed it to Danielle to look over.

  
“So Dave, where are you from?” Andromeda turned her attention to the candy eater.

  
“Why do you ask?” he asked, smiling.

  
“Well you’re obviously not from this area. Usually people who live here look a bit more wilderness savvy than you. Tall muscular mountain men with beards and Mossy Oak or Cabelas written on their shirts, wearing camo pants” Andromeda said, sounding rather wistful.

  
“I’m mainly just a passerby; settle down for a bit here and there, then move on to bigger and more exciting things.” Dave replied cheerfully.

  
“I suppose you change your name every time you move too, huh?” Andromeda said casually. Dave looked at her for a minute before framing his face with a mischievous smirk.

  
“You’re more perceptive than you look.”

  
“I’ve got my certain set of skills.” Andromeda smirked back.

  
“You psychic?” Dave asked.

  
“Not at all.” She replied. The two looked at each other for a few moments as Danielle finished skimming the paper work.  
Now who’s being deceitful? Dave thought to himself.

  
“If you two are done with that staring contest of yours, I think it’s time to sign this paperwork and make a deal.” Danielle pushed the pile to the center of the table.

  
“Let’s get this party started!” Dave sat up in his chair and manifested a purple sparkly pen with a blue feather glued to the top out of the sleeve of his jacket.

After all the paper work had been taken care of, Dave sped away in his car and the girls carried their bags into the house. Andromeda had insisted that if they got to rent the place they should spend the rest of the weekend there and made Danielle pack a bag of clothes just in case. Andromeda had decided on the bedroom that was downstairs and Danielle had taken the one at the very end of the hallway upstairs. They drove to the convenience store in Florissant to grab some dinner and spent the night in the living room surfing channels and checking out the books.

They had gone to bed about three hours ago and Danielle had woken up in need for some water. She padded downstairs, the steps nicely carpeted so no steps could be heard, and was about to head to the kitchen taking the living and sun room route when she heard voices. She stopped and peered down the hallway and could barely make out the silhouette of Andromeda. She walked forwards a little bit to see what she was doing and paused halfway down the hallway when she saw who Andromeda was talking too. Standing next to her friend was an old Native American man, feathers braided into his hair, beads around his neck and deer skin britches, he was bare foot. Danielle couldn’t make out what they were saying but as Andromeda talked the small old man was nodding as if in agreement. All of a sudden the man looked up and locked eyes with Danielle, he muttered a word to Andromeda and she turned.

  
“Hey Danielle. What are you doing in my head?”

  
Danielle woke up.

  
She stared at her ceiling then looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It read the exact same time as when she looked at it before heading down stairs.

  
“The hell?” she said quietly. There was a knock on her door and Andromeda peeked her head in.

  
“Doing more dream walking I see.” She grinned at Danielle and walked over to plop herself onto the bed. Danielle sat up.

  
“Is that what I was doing?” she asked.

  
“Yup. You walked right into my mind.” Andromeda pointed to her head.

  
“Weird.” Danielle rubbed her eyes. She hadn’t had a dream in a long time and she’d never walked into somebody else’s. She looked up at Andromeda.

  
“So what were you doing?” she asked.

  
“Talking to the medicine man of the tribe that used to live on these lands. I was tuning into his spirit, trying to get information.” Andromeda leaned against the head board.

  
“Oh?” Danielle joined her against the head board, curiosity piqued. “What did he say?”

  
“Well this land belonged to the Tabeguache Ute, and when the white settlers came to mine for gold, some of them took a keen interest in Ute land. This certain piece of property didn’t have much gold but it did in fact have an abundance of quartz crystal. One settler took a special interest in the crystal and kept coming onto their land and digging for crystal, but the places where he was digging was disturbing their sacred land and the Ute’s where not happy about that. They had confronted this guy often to tell him to stop digging their sacred rocks and sacred ground but this guy ignored them and kept on digging. So during one of these confrontations there was a brawl and the settler ended up dying, he was buried in the Florissant cemetery in one of the many unmarked graves, but according to the medicine man, his spirit still digs the crystals and at the graves of the restless native spirits.” Andromeda finished.

  
“So that medicine man wants this settler spirit gone so his people can finally sleep in peace without disturbance.” Danielle concluded.

  
“Yep pretty much.”

  
“Wait, so how did you get in touch with him anyway?” Danielle asked. Andromeda just winked at her.

  
“I’ve got my certain set of skills.”

  
Danielle rolled her eyes. “You and your secretive ways.” Andromeda grinned cheerily.

  
“So you know what this means, right Dani?” Andromeda turned to face her. Danielle looked at her for a moment then got it and joined her with an equally big grin.

  
“This sounds like a case.”

  
“Let’s go call those boys, shall we?”


	7. Dramatic Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be chapter seven yaaaaayyy. My friend wrote the first half and I started writing towards the end, so enjoy the chapter and leave a comment if you like it. Enjoy :3

When Dean’s phone started to ring, Sam rolled over and stuffed his face in a pillow. Dean didn’t move. The younger brother groaned and slapped the night table until he found the ringing phone and flipped it open.

  
“Hello?” his words were still slurred from sleep.

  
“Sam? It’s Danielle.”

  
“Hey,” Sam rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What’s up?”

  
“We just… did we wake you up?”

  
“No, no I was still up.” He yawned.

  
“I’m so sorry!”

  
Dean rolled over. “Whosat,” he mumbled.

  
“Danielle.” Sam replied. He yawned again and shook his head. “What’s up?”

  
There was fierce whispering on the other end. “We just have a case for you. I didn’t realize how late it was. Sorry, I’ll call you later.”

  
“No, no it’s fine-“

  
“No seriously, we’ll call later. Sorry. Bye!” There was a click on the other end as a phone was hung back on the receiver.  
Sam yawned again and snapped the phone shut.

  
“What did they want?”

  
“They said they had a job.” He threw the phone back onto the night table and slid back down into the bed. “They’ll call back in the morning. Go back to sleep.”

  
The response he received was soft snoring. After that, he was blinking awake to the sound of Dean in the shower. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. The clock read that it was nearing nine in the morning and the shower shut off. Two minutes later Dean came out of the bathroom and shook his hair to get rid of some of the residual water.

  
“Get ready to leave. The girls called ten minutes ago, they have a case for us in Colorado. We leave in fifteen minutes.” The blond hunter tossed the used towel on the bed and started to pack his things.

  
Sam got up and took a shower, brushed his teeth, got his things ready to go by throwing all of his clothes into his duffle bag, and making sure Dean didn’t forget anything anywhere in the motel room. It was nine fifteen when they left, nine thirty when they stopped by a Burger King for breakfast, and by nine forty-five, they were on their way west. The six hour drive passed by slowly, and Sam had to blast his headphones on his iPod to try and block out the roaring Metalhead cassette tape on repeat. With the windows rolled down and the Impala traveling down the interstate highway at eighty-seven miles an hour, Sam began to think about where exactly they were going. The only two people that they ever really kept in touch with over the years that they regularly visited were Bobby and Ellen. Yet here they were, on their way to Colorado, to see two college girls that weren’t even hunters. Information gatherers, yes. Hunters though?

  
He’d seen what Danielle had done to the demon back at the school, and he remembered Dean telling him when they’d got lunch that day that a few months after they’d left the first time, the girls had gotten rid of a ghost that had tried to kill them. So they could take care of themselves he supposed, but doing it on a daily basis? Moving around, never staying in the same place for more than a week, fake credit cards, pretending to be federal agents among other things when need be-he could see Andromeda maybe. But Danielle? No way.

  
Yet here they were, hurtling down the highway to see them and investigate some case the girls said they’d had. He wondered when they were going to get them into really big trouble-it happened with everyone else.

  
It happened with Jess.

  
But Danielle wasn’t Jess.

  
Sam shifted uncomfortably and swallowed, changing the song on his iPod like it would change the thoughts in his head to something that was happier to think about.

  
Danielle was happy. Andromeda was happy. He nearly snorted at the thought. Yes, Andromeda was very happy. He recalled the last visit, when they got stuck with them through the snowstorm, playing board games and eating pie and popcorn while they watched Lord of the Rings. Sam smiled at the memory, and then again when he was reminded of Danielle passing out on his shoulder.

  
Just like Jess used too when they stayed up too late after studying and watching cheesy black and white murder mysteries.  
He missed her; Jess. He missed her a lot. He wondered where he would be if he had never left campus that weekend-if he had never walked out on his brother and John-if he had never been fed that demon blood that night so long ago in his nursery. Maybe he would be engaged, on a full ride scholarship to a law school to become a lawyer. In a few years he would be graduated, married, applying to law firms wherever he could. A few years after that and he would be a successful lawyer with a couple kids and a white picket fence dream home. Jess would be right there beside him. And then as their lives went on, they would get grandchildren to spoil like crazy and feed them too many cookies behind their parents’ backs. He would retire eventually, and they would live comfortably with Sunday lunches with the kids and Friday bingo nights at the local community center. Wednesdays they would watch cheesy black and white murder mysteries and on Tuesdays they would watch the grandchildren after school.

  
When the wind in his hair stopped and his face began to feel hot, Sam opened his eyes. They were at a rest stop just outside the Colorado border.

  
“Hey, you hungry?”

  
Sam pulled the headphones out of his ears and got out of the car to stretch. “Sure.”

  
Dean nodded and headed in the direction of the food half of the rest stop.

  
Sam sighed and closed his eyes against the thoughts about what his future could have been that were melting out of sight. As the last one of Jess’ smiling face and Smurf t-shirt disappeared, he opened his eyes again, his brow furrowing.

  
Jess wasn’t brunette. She wasn’t taller than your average girl, and she most definitely did not wear Star Wars t-shirts. With a shake of his head, he went to the bathroom and they were off again.

  
It was getting close to four by the time Dean pulled the Impala into the driveway of the cabin in Crystal Peak. They would have been on time and arrived nearly half an hour ago if Sam had told Dean before he was supposed to turn that yes, that was the turn we were supposed to take, and if Dean had listened to Sam and taken the right hand turn instead of the left hand turn.  
As soon as Dean shut the driver side door, Andromeda was latched onto him like a koala bear.

  
“Hi Dean!”

  
“Hi.” He gave her an awkward hug so that she’d let go. “Nice to see you too.”

  
“Hey Dean,” Danielle smiled from the bottom of the deck steps. “Hey Sam.”

  
“Hey Dani,” Sam smiled at her and shut the passenger side door.

  
Dean and Andromeda stared at the two brunets and then at each other.

  
“Um, what was that?”

  
“What was what?” Danielle asked, looking away from the taller hunter towards the two blonds.

  
Andromeda grinned. “That.”

  
“I don’t know what that is, Annie.”

  
“That little greeting between you two,” Dean chimed in, grinning as well.

  
Sam frowned and Danielle started to blush. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Dean. I just said hi.”

  
“Uh huh. Sure. She just said hi Dean.”

  
Sam covered his face with his hands and groaned.

  
“Okay, you know what, you two have fun gossiping about us all you want. I’m going to make dinner.” She turned to go back into the house.

  
“Dani, it’s only four.”

  
“Yes, Annie, and lasagna takes a long time.” She closed the front door behind her and walked down the hall into the kitchen.  
Dean dropped his duffle bag. “Lasagna? Oh I am so helping!” he booked it into the cabin and followed the sound of Danielle rummaging through cupboards and the fridge into the kitchen.

  
“Come on, we’d better make sure they don’t destroy the kitchen,” Andromeda said as she picked up the discarded duffle bag.  
Sam followed her into the cabin and stood behind her as she watched Dean and Danielle in the kitchen.

  
They had never cooked together before. They had never been in this kitchen to cook before. And yet they did not miss a beat. Dean cut up onions and mushrooms while Danielle put on lasagna noodles to boil. While she mixed ricotta and cottage cheese with eggs parsley and parmesan, he made hamburger and tomato sauce with onions and mushrooms. She turned on the oven and he drained the noodles. They went back and forth layering noodles, tomato sauce, cheese stuff, noodles, tomato sauce, cheese stuff, noodles, and then an entire bag on mozzarella cheese. It all took a half an hour and as Danielle covered the casserole dish and slid it into the oven, Dean turned on the timer and got out a couple beers. The two sat down at the table across from Sam and Andromeda who stared at them as if they expected some sort of explanation.

  
“What?”

  
Sam and Andromeda looked at each other at the synchronized question.

  
“No seriously, what?”

  
“It’s like you guys were made for the kitchen.” Andromeda ran her hand through her hair and leaned back in her chair. “I swear it was like you were dancing, you just kind of moved around each other. It was weird. But kinda cool.”

  
Sam raised an eyebrow and took the second beer. “Anyway,” he started after taking a drink, “what’s this case you guys needed us for?”

  
“Oh so we think there’s this ghost that like, not really haunts but kinda just wanders around and gives this place a bad vibe because-“ Andromeda jumped around in her chair to look at the two boys.

  
“Annie.”

  
“Yeah?” She whipped her head around to look at Danielle.

  
“You’re confusing them. What she’s too excited to say is that this is sacred ground. No one likes to be here for extended periods of time because they get uneasy, or feel like there’s a bad vibe kind of emanating around the place. This land used to belong to the Tabeguache Ute, apparently as sacred grounds. White settlers came in looking to mine gold, and while there wasn’t very much gold here, there was a ton of quartz here and one guy got particularly interested. So he started to dig it up but it disturbed the sacred lands. So they continually confronted him and told him to stop but he wouldn’t. One day he got in a fight with the Tabegauche and he was killed. He’s buried somewhere in the Florissant cemetery in an unmarked grave. Unfortunately he isn’t very restful in his afterlife so he’s still kind of disturbing the sacred lands and the spirits of the Ute’s that lived here.”

  
Dean nodded in contemplation. “Where is he haunting?”

  
“This house,” Andromeda replied happily.

  
“So Dani… what happened to not getting involved and snooping around,” Sam asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
“What do you mean,” Danielle replied.

  
“Dani you’re not supposed to be looking for houses that are haunted! That is the exact opposite of what you said you’d do! Do you know what a ghost could do to you? Especially a restless one that isn’t happy in his afterlife? Come on! We warned you,” he ranted.

  
“Sam we didn’t try and find this place to see if we could find a ghost,” Danielle snapped. “We’re renting it.”

  
Sam leaned back in surprise. “What?”

  
“It’s true,” Andromeda said. “I wanted to buy myself a house for my birthday but Dani convinced me that it’d be better to rent one for now and we found this place. It’s eight hundred a month and freaking awesome.” She grinned widely at the boys.

  
“How did you find out it was haunted?”

  
Andromeda turned her attention to Dean. “The guy we’re renting it from told us that he’s had trouble renting it because people aren’t comfortable around the place and a little bit of the history.”

  
Sam kept his eyes on Danielle, who had crossed her arms and was refusing to look at him. He paid minor attention to the information Andromeda was giving Dean and wondered if Danielle was mad at him now. She sure seemed like it. But instead of being upset about it, he found it-much like Andromeda had declared a few months ago at their last meeting-rather adorable. She had her arms crossed tightly, she was fixated on one spot on the floor, she was frowning and her lips were tight.

  
The timer started beeping and the brunette jumped. Dean paused in his remarks to Andromeda to take the tin foil off the lasagna. When he closed the oven and sat down again, his conversation with the other blonde resumed. Danielle left the room.  
Sam followed her after a minute of contemplation and found her in the room she chose to sleep in sitting on the floor beside the bed, her legs drawn up under her chin. “Mind if I sit?”

  
She shrugged and didn’t say anything, so he sat next to her, mimicking her position. They didn’t speak for what seemed like an eternity, and Sam could feel that she was still angry. And he still found it adorable.

  
“You know,” he said, clearing his throat, “Andromeda was right.” He didn’t look at her. Instead he took in the room. The bed was queen sized, with big fluffy pillows and a fluffy comforter, this one pale blue and green quilted. The bed was set in the middle of the wall adjacent to the door, with an ornately carved headboard of does, stags, and pinecones, and thick bedposts with pinecone toppers. On the right side of the bed, was a small bedside table with a drawer and a lamp made of dark stained oak and a soft brown shade. There was a desk against the wall opposite the door, underneath a large six paneled window. The desk had a set of drawers on the left side with one in the middle-fairly simple and modest. Next to that was a walk in closet with two 3 foot racks, six feet long along one side for shirts and coats, a set of three shelves and three drawers on the back wall, and then one tall six foot long rack along the last wall for dresses and pants. The walls were white, and the floor was a plush cream carpet that extended into the hallway and down the stairs.

  
“About?” Danielle finally spoke up, but her voice was still quiet.

  
“You are adorable when you’re angry.”

  
The shorter brunette gave a heavy, annoyed sigh. “Really? That’s all you can come up with?”

  
Sam grinned and rested his head against the bed and he turned to look at her.

  
She returned his look, doing her best not to blush. She flicked her eyes between his dark hazel ones. “You honestly think I’m adorable when I’m angry?”

  
“Yeah. It doesn’t suit you very much. You’re much to bubbly for it.”

  
Danielle rolled her eyes and sighed again. “Oh no I assure you. Once you get me riled up I’m as ferocious as a bunny.”

  
Sam laughed out loud, throwing his head back and his body forward. A full laugh, one that Danielle had never heard before and it turned her insides to mush. She looked away so he wouldn’t see the smiled that was tugging at her mouth. “Oh I’m sure you are very ferocious. Carrots must tremble at the sight of you.”

  
“Men would too. For all you know I could be referring to Monty Python.” She pulled her legs in closer to her chest.

  
Sam’s laugh slowed down to a chuckle. “You have a point there. In that case I’ll get the Holy Hand Grenade from the arsenal.”

  
Danielle let out a small laugh and Sam nudged her playfully with his shoulder.

  
“I am sorry, you know, for what I said. I shouldn’t have been so harsh.”

  
“No you shouldn’t have.”

  
“Can you blame me?”

  
“Maybe a little. I mean yeah you didn’t know we were renting it but we told you we were just going to get you guys’ information and help you find cases.”

  
“You also told us that you were going to stay put and not follow us into the school when we hunted the demons.”

  
“Hey that was all Annie’s idea. But still…”

  
“Dani you do know why I was angry right?”

  
“Because you thought we were getting involved and we could get hurt.”

  
“No Dani, I just… I worry and I don’t want-“

  
“Yo Sam, Dani! Lasagna’s done!” Dean’s voice came from the bottom of the stairs. “Hurry up I want to eat!”

  
Sam sighed and smiled submissively, looking away from Danielle. Another time them. “Let’s go before they eat it all.”

  
“Yeah…” One side of Danielle’s mouth twitched into a half smile and she followed the taller man out of the room.

  
Over dinner, they decided that they would wait until after dark to go to the cemetery and find the grave and take care of the spirit. Danielle silently pondered what Sam had started to say and tried to figure out what he was going to say. Andromeda tried not to laugh at the two as they sat across from each other and kept glancing at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Dean rolled his eyes in vague annoyance up until Danielle took out the apple pie she’d made while they waited for the boys to arrive. His green eyes then lit up with euphoria. Sam shook his head with a grin on his face.

  
As it was only quarter ‘til six, and still very much day time outside, Sam and Dean decided to look for more information about the dead settler. They piled into the office and while Sam and Andromeda looked online, Dean and Danielle looked through the local history books that Dave Sanberg happened to have. Nearly an hour later, they had a list of names and pictures of possible candidates for the unknown ghost.

  
“So we’ve got ten possible graves that could be the one we’re looking for, so we search the graves and hope that one of them is the right one.” Sam closed his laptop and leaned onto the kitchen table.

  
“How will you know if you’ve got the right one?” Danielle asked.

  
“Well if we do in fact have a ghost here and you’re Mr. Sanberg landlord isn’t just pulling your leg about the whole ghost thing then when we get close to his grave our unknown dude will probably show up all angry.” Dean answered.

  
“Hey we know it’s real, we were told so.” Andromeda said slightly defensively.

  
“Told by Mr. Sanberg?” Dean raised an eyebrow at Andromeda. Danielle glanced at her friend briefly, wondering if she’d tell them about their experience the night before. Andromeda paused for a minute before responding.

  
“Yeah… by Sanberg.” Andromeda shrugged, “He seemed to know what he was talking about.” Andromeda pointed a finger at Dean. “Besides, I trust my intuition and my intuition says there’s an evil ghost lurking about.”

  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Well it never hurts to just check it out.” He turned to Sam. “So what’s our plan?”

  
“Tonight we check out the grave site, see if we can figure out which grave is our ghosts and hopefully distract it long enough to dig up his grave and burn the bones.” Sam replied leaning back in his char.

  
Danielle placed a pouch on the table with a small thud and pushed it toward Dean.

  
“It’s full of quartz stones. Since it’s most likely an unmarked grave you can use these to lure the ghost out.”

  
Dean took the pouch and looked at the clock which read about eight p.m. and nodded to Sam. “We should probably go soon.”

Sam nodded back and stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

  
“Oh goody adventures!” Andromeda started out of the kitchen before being pulled back by Dean.

  
“Hold your horses there spaz. You’re not going anywhere.” Andromeda pouted up at him.

  
“Oh c’mon, you don’t even know where the graveyard is. And also where the sections of the graveyard where these people were buried. At least let us point you in the right direction.” She pleaded. Dean let go of his hold on her and sighed.

  
“Fine, you can show us which part of the graveyard these dudes are buried at to save us some time but you are going home right after. Got it?” he jabbed a finger at her forehead.

  
“We’ve got it.” Danielle responded, coming up behind Andromeda, both their coats in her hand. Dean headed toward the door followed by Sam and the girls behind him.

  
“Oh I so got dibs on shotgun.” Andromeda ran to the passenger side of the car and hopped in before Sam could make any objections.

  
Danielle and Sam slid into the back seat while Dean got into the driver’s seat. When Dean gave Andromeda a look that said, “Why must you do this?” she winked at him and grinned.

  
“Besides, it’ll be easier for me to tell you where the place is.”

  
Dean raised an eyebrow and started the car, turning around in the large parking area.

  
“Alright, just go to the main road, and then make a left.”

  
“Okay.” He caught another grin and wink from Andromeda and grinned as well. A glance in the mirror showed Sam and Danielle watching out the windows on either side of the car. He grinned as he found the turn and, making sure no one was coming along the road, made a sharp left turn, sending Sam sliding across the back seat towards Danielle.

  
The startled brunette gave a yelp when Sam twisted and caught himself before he smushed her between himself and the door. Andromeda burst out laughing, along with Dean, while Danielle’s face began to burn. Sam gave a small laugh and began to flush. He pushed away from the shorter girl and back over to his side.

  
“Oh, I am sorry about that. I forgot we don’t have seatbelts back there,” Dean snorted through his gasps for air. Danielle gave him a death glare through the rear view mirror and Sam shoved Dean’s shoulder. They pulled into the small parking space of the graveyard, Dean and Andromeda still grinning as they exited the car. Andromeda led them all up a hill and down a small path that wound into an aspen grove, their flash lights casting glows upon grave stones as they were turned on with the diminishing day light. In a darker section of the grove lay numerous tiny grave heads, a few had names but most of them were marked with “unknown”.

  
“Here’s the area you’re looking for, the guy wouldn’t have been buried anywhere else back in his day.” Andromeda waved an arm in front of her.

  
“Alright, let’s get to work.” Sam said and pointed at the two girls, “and you two, go home.” Dean started unpacking the quartz stones and laying them out as bait. Andromeda huffed in mild disappointment and Danielle glanced around briefly as if she wanted stay but took Andromeda’s arm to pull her away.

  
“Come on, Annie. Let’s go home.” The girls started their trek up the hill out of the aspen grove before Andromeda stopped and exclaimed excitedly.

  
“Wait! How can we go home if we only brought one car?”

  
The boys froze what they were doing and Dean looked up exasperatedly and mildly shouted, “Son of a bitch!”

  
“We’ll just wait in the car.” Danielle tugged on Andromeda’s arm. “We won’t leave the car we’ll just wait for you guys to come back.” Sam nodded at her in agreement as Dean grumbled about. The girls finished their journey and plopped themselves down into the back seat of the impala to wait. The brother’s finished their ghost preparations and stood off to the side.

  
“So now we just wait?” Dean placed his hands inside of his jean pockets.

  
“Yep.” Replied Sam. The boys waited as the sky got darker and darker before they spotted a movement off to their left. A ghostly figure began to materialize next to a grave stone at the edge of the grove. The man walked rather slowly, he wore old miner clothing and was accompanied with a wiry beard and rather sullen greedy eyes, in his left hand he carried a shovel and over his back a bag full of pretty stones.

  
"What do you know; Mr. Sanberg knew what he was talking about." Dean whispered to Sam. The ghost noticed the strategically placed in a pile that Dean had put in the center of the grove and knelt down to examine them, mumbling to himself.

  
"Now we know where the ghost is buried we can just wait until he leaves to search for more rock and then dig up the grave." Sam said, and moved his foot back only to step on a twig. The boys froze and the ghost looked up at the sound. He turned his head and locked eyes with the brothers.

  
"You here to steal my treasure?" the ghost growled.

  
"I don't know if I would call those stones treasure, but whatever floats your boat dude." Dean replied to him. The ghost stood up angrily and started towards them, swinging his shovel.

  
"Guess it's a good thing we came prepared." Dean grinned cheekily at Sam and Sam rolled his eyes.

Danielle and Andromeda were sprawled out in the back seat, Danielle's legs resting on Andromeda's stomach. They were on their phones surfing the web and sharing pictures of actors and cats. Danielle yawned and stretched a bit.

  
"How do you think the boys are doing?" she asked. Andromeda shrugged.

  
"Fine I suppose, they are professionals."

  
"I'm worried though, what if something goes wrong?"

  
"Then we'll go rescue the damsels and drive them home." Andromeda took out a random bag of assorted chocolate out of her coat pocket and started munching. It was silent for a minute before the girls heard faint shouting and commotion. There were a few more shouts and the girls looked at each other.

  
"So how do you think the boys are doing?" Andromeda asked. Danielle sat up.

  
"We could always go check on them?" She answered.

  
"I thought you told them we would just sit in the car and wait." Andromeda looked at her friend.

  
"I didn't promise them." Danielle smiled. Andromeda grinned mischievously and reached for the door handle.

  
"And this is why you're my best friend." Andromeda told her and the girls hopped out of the car and headed into the grave yard. They snuck around and took a side path down to the grove. They peered through the trees to get a view of the boys and saw them fighting with a ghost who annoyingly kept disappearing and reappearing and trying to hit them with his shovel.

  
“Should have brought popcorn.” Andromeda whispered.

  
“Shut up, you’re not here for entertainment.” Danielle slapped her shoulder.

  
“So is our plan to save them from the ghost or what?”

  
“Well,” Danielle pondered. “I would say we could dig up the grave while the boys distract the ghost but we’re not really the strongest people around.”

  
“Yeah, sitting at home watching TV doesn’t make for strong arms.”

  
“So let’s do it the other way around. We’ll draw the ghost’s attention to us and the boys can dig up the grave and salt and burn it. He shouldn’t be buried too deep so it’ll be easy for them to dig.”

  
“Can they do it shirtless?”

  
“Annie, no.”

  
“Damn.”

  
The girls stepped around their hiding tree and into view.

  
“Hey there ghostie!” Andromeda shouted. “All these stones are ours, we’ll never let you have them you shovel wielding goat!”

The ghost looked up at her angrily and the boys spun around in surprise and disbelief.

  
“What the hell are you two doing here?” Dean shouted out as the ghost disappeared and reappeared a few feet from the girls.

  
“The stones are mine, their worth a lot of money. I’ll never hand them over to two stupid girls.” He snarled.

  
“Hey now, I may be blonde but I can assure you I am not stupid.” Andromeda barley finished her sentence before she was being tugged along by Danielle into a run.

  
“Stop talking and run dingbat!” Danielle told her friend. Looking over her shoulder she saw the boys start to move in their direction and shouted down at them. “Stay there and dig up the grave, we’ll be fine!”

The boys paused and Danielle could hear Dean yell ‘son of a bitch!’ before they rushed to the grave to start digging. The girls ran through the grave yard dodging shovel swings and angry ghost hands. They separated to cover more ground and the ghost took a bit longer, going back and forth between the two. They shouted out insults and taunts in their trek and the ghost became more and more angry. Andromeda tripped over a grave stone and barely missed being hit by the back of the shovel. She crashed to the ground and looked up to see the ghost aim for Danielle a few feet away.

Andromeda got back up and lunged at the ghost going right through him as he vanished again. Danielle caught her friend and grabbed her hand as they rain forward. The got to the top of the hill in the graveyard and Danielle glanced down to see the boys had speedily uncovered the grave and were close to finishing. Danielle turned her head forward only to collide into the chest of the bearded man. She stumbled to the ground, her hand still clasped in Andromeda’s, and Andromeda followed suit, landing right on top of Danielle. The wind picked up and thunder began to sound in the distance, flashes of lighting began on the horizon. The ghost roared out and the tree above them shook. The girls looked up at the furious ghost’s face and then at the large branched above them as thunder sounded and a flash of lighting struck the tree above them.

  
The boys had shoveled furiously and had started unearthing the bones. Sam pulled out fuel and salt from his jacket and prepared to pour it on the bones when the brothers looked up as they heard the girls shout. The girls had collided and were tangled up with the ghost standing just next to them. The boys watched as thunder sounded and lighting flashed down onto the hill. Their eyes widened in shock as the tree the lightning had struck crashed down on top of Danielle and Andromeda.


	8. Where the heck is Sam, where in the Hell is Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet Ruby, and they don't like her. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovely readers. I know we've done a lot of time skipping in these beginning chapters, and we're still doing it, but if we didn't it would take forever to get to the exciting parts, like meeting Lucifer and Cas (which will happen in the next couple chapters or so) and punching Ruby in the face... Yep, exciting things are good. The story will slow down a bit after this chapter. And we sorta gave the girls powers..it just kinda happened. Please comment if you like the story or critique if you wish. Enjoy ~~~

The girls shouted.

  
A crack of thunder.

  
A bolt of lightning.

  
The tree cracked and snapped as it fell.

  
Dean-who only ever got emotional and protective when it was Sam in trouble-bellowed, “No!”

  
Sam’s stomach dropped to his feet and his blood ran cold. So this was when they got the girls into really big trouble.  
There was a loud smash as the tree landed and shattered.

  
In what was probably the fastest ever salt and burn, Sam and Dean dumped salt and fuel onto the bones of the angry quartz seeking spirit and burned it, sticking around only long enough to make sure the match didn’t go out when they dropped it into the shallow grave. Without a second thought they made a beeline for the top of the hill where the girls had been.

  
The wind had stopped, along with the thunder and lightning. The moon wasn’t deep enough into its cycle to illuminate the ground and the hunters tripped over loose rocks and short headstones. They stopped short when they reached the top of the hill and found Andromeda and Danielle unharmed-minus the cuts and bruises they got running away from the ghost-in the middle of a pile of wood chips.

  
The two girls looked at each other in shock.

  
“What the hell was that?!” Dean picked Danielle up by her arm while Sam helped Andromeda up.

  
“I don’t know… one second the ghost was yelling at us and then the tree was falling towards us…” Andromeda frowned. “I guess the wind blew hard enough to change its path towards our heads or we got out of the way fast enough.”

  
“You guys are okay though? You’re not dead or anything?” Sam bent down and pushed Andromeda’s hair out of her face to check for blood and then did the same to Danielle.

  
“We’re fine,” Danielle replied, gently pushing Sam’s hand away from her face. It was just a freak accident.” She quirked a small smile.

  
Dean gave a muttered “holy shit,” and rubbed his mouth with his hand anxiously. Down the hill the fir was starting to die away. They could hear the chirps of undisturbed crickets and the light crackling of flames in the still air.

  
After another moment of silence, Dean cleared his throat. “This is why we told you to stay in the car. You guys are not coming on another hunt again.”

  
“Aw come on! That was fun,” Andromeda whined.

  
“No, that was not exactly fun,” Dean retorted. “We don’t have time to look after you two while we’re trying to do our job.”

  
The two blonds started to walk down the hill to retrieve the abandoned duffle.

  
“Oh please we can take care of ourselves,” Andromeda shot back.

  
“Oh yeah I can see that, let me just run into you Mr. Miner forty-niner and you can drop a tree on our heads.”

  
“Hey do you know how hard it is to run away from a ghost that can just about apparate anywhere it wants to?”

  
“Yeah actually, I do.”

  
Their voices started to get quieter while Sam and Danielle watched them.

  
“You’re sure you’re okay? You didn’t get hurt or anything?”

  
“No, I’m fine. Just a few scrapes is all. I’m used to it.” Danielle shrugged. Sam chuckled. “Let’s go get the rest of our stuff and head back to the cabin. It’s getting late.”

  
She followed him down the hill as he picked his way through the minefield of short head stones. Dean and Andromeda were still arguing, only now it had turned into who was a more powerful wizard, Dumbledore or Gandalf, and they bickered all the way back to the car. Andromeda took the front seat again and they continued to talk about wizards all the way back to the cabin, and halfway there it turned into if Gandalf had been stronger than Saruman the entire time or if when Saruman betrayed the good of the world for the promise of power, the Valar or fate or destiny decided that they needed a new white wizard and promoted Gandalf.

  
When they reached the cabin again, Danielle and Sam were followed by the two blonds inside, now discussing the physics of the magic.

  
“Thanks for making the drive all the way here,” Danielle said, turning to Sam after she closed the front door.

  
Dean and Andromeda walked into the living room to continue their conversation.

  
“No problem.”

  
“You guys weren’t on a case, were you? We didn’t take you away from anything did we?”

  
Sam smiled and shook his head as they started walking towards the kitchen. “Nah, we just got off one actually.” But then his smile faded.

  
Danielle pulled a can of Ginger Ale out of the fully stocked fridge. Sam started to look around the kitchen and into the small pantry-cupboard.

  
“So…” Danielle started, picking at the thumb tab on her soda. “Earlier…”

  
“I guess this guy really likes his sweets huh…” Sam had at least three cupboards open and all of them were filled with candy, cookies, chocolate, marshmallows, lollipops, and an assortment of confections.

  
“Wow. Talk about a sweet tooth…” the tall brunette girl moved to stand next to the tall brunet man and scrutinize the open cupboards. “Oh is that rainbow bacon?” She set her soda can on the table behind them and reached up to pull down the package of rainbow sour strips. The packaging tore easily and she used her tongue to pull a strip into her mouth.

  
Sam glanced over his shoulder towards the door, and then grabbed a few pieces that immediately went into his mouth.

  
Danielle raised her eyebrows in amusement and tried her best not to smile.

  
He cast a glance down at her face. “Not a word of this to Dean.”

  
“Pinky swear, cross my heart.” She drew an X over the left side of her chest. “Dude there’s another one,” she whispered excitedly and pushed the opened package at Sam. The other she brought down and tore open, and Sam grinned at her. He led her out of the kitchen, her Ginger Ale forgotten, and up the stairs to the room they’d spoken in before.

  
They made themselves comfortable on the floor next to the bed again to eat their sour rainbow strips.

  
After a few moments of silence, Danielle cleared her throat. “Um… what you were saying earlier… before we ate dinner? About being angry at us for ‘looking for trouble’… what were you going to say? When you said you worry?” she wouldn’t look at the taller hunter, and tried to control the blush rising to her cheeks and the twisting anxiety in her stomach.

  
Sam’s stomach clenched slightly. I guess now is another time, he thought. Mentally he built himself up. “I was going to say…” he paused, conveniently eating another piece of candy. “I do worry. Dean and I both do. You held out pretty well against the demons but you still got caught. We don’t have very many living friends you know. Most of them are hunters that know what they’re up against and have years of experience. I-we, do our best to keep people alive. And tonight you could have died. It’s very difficult for us to keep friends because they always… die. We just want to keep you safe.”

  
Silence took over the room again. Danielle nodded a silent okay and they continued to watch the moon and stars out the window as they ate their candy.

  
In the living room, Dean and Andromeda had turned the conversation to talk about the weapons in the movies, and how powerful they were, and then the conversation turned to what weapons the two wished they had, and then to what they did have. Dean started to boast about his sawed off shot gun and literal arsenal in the back of his car. Andromeda shot back that her double edged knife that was silver and iron was better. Dean said he had a knife that would actually kill demons if you stabbed them with it, and Andromeda replied that she had a demon trap painted in front of their apartment door and a bow that had iron head tips dipped in holy water and salt, and a cane with a dragon head handle that turned into a sword. Dean said his hand gun was cooler than that, and Andromeda said that her razor sharp wit was better than any gun because she could outsmart any monster that came their way.

  
At that, Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. “Dani should be in this conversation. I’d like to know how she feels about this. Where are they anyway?”

  
“Oh, probably in the other room smooching or up in one of the bedrooms making out or something.”

  
Dean nearly snorted. “It’d be about time. He smiles every time she texts him, and his phone makes this awful sound that’s probably supposed to sound adorable. It makes me want to puke.”

  
“Oh I know right? She blushes every damn time, and I mean, every time, and stops whatever she’s doing to reply. She’ll be helping me with a math problem or something and her phone will make that Stitch laughing noise and she’ll just go completely silent and stop to read and reply.” Andromeda let her head fall back onto the back of the couch and covered her face with her hands. “It needs to stop. They keep acting like this and nothing will ever get done.”

  
Dean nodded and looked around the living room until his eyes lit on the large flat screen TV. His apple green eyes widened and he stood up in front of it, stretching his arms out to either side. “Dude.”

  
“I know, right? Isn’t it awesome,” Andromeda gushed.

  
“Dude. This place is awesome.” He turned to grin at the other blonde. “What else is here?”

  
“Everything! Come on I’ll show you!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the living room to show him around.

  
“What’s that?” Dean pointed to a door between the office and the stairs.

  
“Just a closet.” Andromeda tried to pull him along, but he managed to pry his hand away and opened the closet.

  
“This isn’t a closet!” he pushed the coats to the side to reveal another door.

  
“Oooh,” Andromeda cooed, pushing into the small space with the hunter. “What’s in there?”

  
Dean reached out and turned the handle slowly. The door swung inward silently and a stretch of stairs that disappeared into darkness below them. He pulled out his flashlight and shined it down into the passageway.

  
“What do you suppose is down there?” Andromeda asked quietly.

  
There was no cold draft that hit them that usually came with a basement, nor was there any stale smell or smell of mold that came with neglected basements. It didn’t surprise Andromeda at all, judging by the state of the rest of the house. What did surprise her was the scent of flowers that came from the basement.

  
“I don’t know,” Dean replied. He searched the wall for a light switch, and upon finding none, carefully lowered one foot down the stairs at a time.

  
Andromeda followed, curiously peering into the darkness. How is the flashlight not lighting this up? She missed a step, her foot missing the edge and falling to the step below it. Dean barely paused and continued to descend the stairs.

  
The flashlight flickered out.

  
“Shit,” Dean breathed. He took one more step, and they were at the bottom.

  
While the air seemed to become more spacious, it was still. Andromeda reached out to find Dean. Blindly, he moved forward to find a wall with a light switch, or at least a lamp. His leg hit the edge of a table and he groaned. He stepped around it, and after a few more steps, ran into the wall.

  
“Mother fucker!”

  
“Dean be quiet,” Andromeda hissed.

  
“It’s just a basement Annie.” Dean rolled his eyes in the dark, and then felt along the wall to his left, pulling his arm from Andromeda’s grip.

  
She felt along the wall to her right. Her hip bumped into another table or counter, and she moved around it. Dean reached a corner in the room first, running into what felt like a chair, and after eight steps, and bumping into a small sofa, found another corner, and five steps after that, a light switch and the stairs.

  
The lights wound around the room-nothing more than a few strings of clear Christmas lights hung around the corners of the ceiling and walls. The light revealed a regular basement-another giant flat screen TV on the wall next to Andromeda, a large couch… thing that was the depth of a king sized bed and the width of two king sized beds with large cushions and plush body pillows for the ultimate sleep over party in front of the TV, a wet bar fully stocked with wine, whiskey, rum, gin, vodka, drink mixes, and a popcorn maker, and on the table in the middle of the room that Dean had run into, a chocolate fountain. On the opposite side of the room, there was a round chair in the corner, and a loveseat in the middle of the wall. On either side of the smaller couch were shelves that housed books and a few games. In front of the couch was a low, square coffee table that was a chess board, complete with eight inch chess pieces. On the wall to the right of the stairs was a large expanse of shelves that housed one thousand movies on DVD, and under those shelves were cupboards filled with nearly three hundred VHS tapes of old classic movies.

  
The walls were painted a muted red and cream palate, and the coffee cream colored carpet was soft and plush.

  
Dean and Andromeda took this all in and stared at each other.

  
“Dude,” Andromeda grinned. “This is awesome.”

  
Dean continued to look around the room with raised brows. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

  
Andromeda jumped onto the giant couch in front of the TV and sank a few inches. “Oh my gosh, this thing is like heaven.”

  
Dean walked over and sat on the edge, immediately lying down with a moan.

  
The blonde on the other side started to laugh. “That was so sexual!”

  
“Oh come on, this is super comfortable. Can you blame me,” Dean retorted.

  
Andromeda only continued to laugh.

  
Sam and Danielle, having finished their rainbow sour strips and thrown away the evidence, peeked into the living room on the main floor to see if the two blonds had fallen asleep. When they didn’t see them, Sam called out their names. “Dean? Annie?”

  
“In the closet,” Dean called back.

  
There was a muffled, “I knew it!” from Danielle, and the double meaning wasn’t lost on either of the blonds.

  
Andromeda laughed even harder and Dean took one of the body pillows and smacked her with it.

  
Sam and Danielle came padding down the stairs and stopped at the bottom to take in the sight before them.

  
“Woah…” Danielle’s eyes lit up at the chair in the corner next to all the books. “That chair… is perfect… “

  
“Dani stop being so nerdy and come try this couch bed thing. It’s even better.”

  
Sam watched as the two girls started to giggle and whisper to each other after the taller one had laid down next to the blonde.

  
“Come on Sam, there’s room for everyone on here.” Dean got up and pushed his younger brother over and onto the bed.

  
“Thanks Dean.” Sam pushed himself up against the back of the couch. “This is pretty awesome down here.”

  
“Yeah it is,” Danielle added, sitting up as well. “We should watch a movie!”

  
“Yes!” Andromeda jumped up from the couch and ran over to the movie wall.

  
They decided on an old black and white film It Happened One Night, and Dean rolled his eyes at the romance of it. Two hours later, as Danielle rewound the tape, Dean and Sam said goodnight and Andromeda told them they could use the two bedrooms upstairs that weren’t being used. Once the boys were gone and the movie had been put back, Andromeda put turned off the lights and followed Danielle up the stairs. They closed the door, pushed the coats and jackets back in front of the secret door, and closed the closet.

  
Andromeda said goodnight, and Danielle went upstairs to her room, changed into her sleeping clothes and slid into the large bed after opening the window a bit. She fell asleep quickly, and dreamed about Sam again-something she hadn’t done in over two months. Only this time, it was much more intimate.

  
Around three in the morning, Andromeda pulled herself from sleep grumpily. She glared at the time the small alarm clock said it was. With a huff, she rolled off the king sized bed and stumbled upstairs to the room Danielle was sleeping in. The brunette was still sleeping soundly, and the blonde picked up one of the extra pillows and smacked her friend with it.

  
Danielle bolted upright, fumbling with her double edged knife until she saw it was just Andromeda. “Annie come on, I was having a good dream.”

  
“Yeah I know.”

  
The blood drained from Danielle’s face. “Oh Valar, I was projecting again!” she covered her face with her hands and groaned.

  
“Yup. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you had projected onto the boys as well.”

  
“Wait, can I do that?”

  
“Yeah, sort of.” The blonde climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard. “You can project onto them, but they just get dream suggestions or influences that determine how their dreams go, whereas when you project onto me, I have the same dream. Dream walking is different. You could walk into their dreams as easily as mine, maybe a little easier because I can put up a wall to block you out. But with projecting, it’s harder to block those dreams, unless the one doing the projecting learns to control it.”

  
Danielle hummed her understanding and leaned back as well. “Well this will be awkward in the morning.”

  
“Probably.”

  
The girls sat in silence for a few minutes; Danielle glanced over at her friend then stared at her blanket, tapping her fingers on her knee. She glanced over again. “Hey Annie. How do you think that dragon saved us from the tree? Where did it come from?”

  
Andromeda thought back to that night’s events. As the tree had started to fall towards them Danielle had grabbed onto Andromeda staring wide eyed at the falling tree as Andromeda reached over towards Danielle to cover her friend and stuck an arm out as an attempt to decrease impact. Faint silver light had started to glow in the center of Danielle’s chest and moved its way through her arms and hands transferring to Andromeda through touch. It led its way towards Andromeda’s outstretched hand and shot out of her fingertips, forming itself into the shape of a dragon that protectively surrounded the girls, feigning off the incoming attack of the ghost and the impact of the tree. Before the Winchester boys ran up the hill to them, the dragon has dissolved away and left the two girls staring wide eyed at the scene in front of them wondering if what they saw had actually happened.

 

  
“I don’t know.” Andromeda finally replied to Danielle. “I did some research after you guys went to bed, but I didn’t get much. Just that sometimes if two people with strong powers are paired together, they can create things for a period of time."

  
“Huh, ok."

  
Andromeda stretched and hopped off the bed with a yawn. “I’m gonna go back to bed now. But really quick,” she turned around at the door, “Did you and Sam kiss yet?”

  
“Go to bed!” Danielle threw a pillow at her friend across the room.

  
Andromeda laughed and ducked out of the way, closing the door, only to open it and poke her head in the room. “But seriously did you?”

  
“No Annie, we didn’t kiss. We’re just friends.”

  
“Not according to your dreams,” the blonde cooed.

  
“Go to bed!”

  
Danielle fell asleep listening to the sound of Andromeda laughing as she walked down the stairs.

  
When morning came, Danielle was up by quarter until 9, and Sam had woken up at 7:30. Dean and Andromeda were still asleep. Sam commented that really only happened when they stayed at Bobby’s or with the girls. Ten minutes later Dean came downstairs fully dressed, saying that Bobby had another job for them. Danielle woke Andromeda up and they ate left over lasagna while Sam and Dean told the girls about Bobby and told them they should get an anti-possession tattoo; just in case.  
Twenty minutes later, the boys said goodbye. They gave each other hugs, promised to keep in touch again. The goodbyes were happy and friendly, but something hanged in the air the girl’s couldn’t quite place.

The boys headed to their car and on a random impulse Andromeda ran out to Dean to give him another heartfelt hug and an encouraging smile. Dean seemed surprised but softened up and patted her on the shoulder as he turned to the driver side door and gave her a small smile in return. Danielle raised her eyebrows at Andromeda as she made her way back to the porch. Andromeda shrugged and said she simply felt like Dean needed one last hug. Danielle nodded and brushed the moment off as she watched Sam enter the car. As they drove out of the dirt driveway, Sam smiled and waved at Danielle.

  
Andromeda teased her friend about it all the way back to their apartment after they stopped by to talk to Andromeda’s mom. The next week was spent finishing up finals. They sent $75 to the address they received from Dave and after the semester was over, worked for a few weeks to save some money for the two months they were going to spend in Crystal Peak. While there Andromeda could work from the house, but Danielle would have to go back to Lakewood after the first month to go back to work. They continued to talk to Sam and Dean and help them on small hunts for about a month.

  
Then the texts stopped. From both Sam and Dean. It bothered Andromeda that she didn’t have anyone to text about Sam and Danielle, but then Danielle didn’t have Sam to text because he wouldn’t reply. She started to miss his annoyed replies to her comments about what she thought Sam and Danielle would do once they finally stopped dancing around each other and started dating. Danielle was sad that Sam wouldn’t talk to her, and wondered if it was something she’d done. But she always texted him good morning, and then good night and I hope everything is okay.

  
Their month in Crystal Peak was pure bliss. They found a shed behind the cabin that was large enough for a small training room. They spent their days baking and hiking around the property. At night, they watched movies in the basement. On the weekends they had Andromeda’s mom and brothers over for lunch and dinner.

  
Danielle tried to get her siblings to come visit, or even one of her parents, but they were too busy.

  
“Does your dad even call you back,” Andromeda asked one day while they drank their Starbucks in Woodland Park.

  
“No. But he’ll text me and say he doesn’t have time. He’s too busy with work apparently.”

  
“How rude. How are your parents doing lately?”

  
“The divorce is almost final. He’s already moved up to Fort Collins and gotten settled. My mom is about to close on the house sale and is moving into town closer to her job. Tina is staying with her until she graduates. Then she’s going to Wyoming for college. My brother is enlisting.”

  
“Wow. That’s a lot to take in.” Andromeda sipped some more green tea. “I guess the apartment is kind of your home now huh?”

  
Danielle nodded, using her straw to stir her vanilla bean Frappuccino. “Whatever I guess. It’s not like I’m home a lot anyway. I just need to move the rest of my stuff out by the end of next week. But anyway. I gotta get going. I have work in three hours and I need a shower.” She stood up and gave her friend a hug. “I’ll see you in a week for the tattoos right?”

  
“Yup. I’ll meet you up there.”

  
“Cool beans. I’ll see you later.”

  
As they said, a week later they met in Lakewood, five minutes from their apartment, to get their anti-possession tattoos. Andromeda got some stars around hers and a small dragon coiled beneath it. They spent the rest of the day eating fries and pomegranate seeds while they packed up the rest of the things from Danielle’s old room and drove it down to the apartment.  
On the Fourth of July, they went to see fireworks at Invesco Fields downtown.

  
At the end of the month, Andromeda came back up to the apartment. They registered for classes again, ordered their books, and went out to stock up on ramen and pocky before they needed to go grocery shopping. Another week of random supernatural and lore research passed.

  
And then, while they were walking through the mall eating soft pretzels, Danielle bumped into a taller body that was leaning against a cell phone accessory kiosk.

  
“Sorry,” she started, turning back to apologize and saw a familiar shade of brown fluffy hair. “Sam?!” She stopped in her tracks and gaped at him. Andromeda stopped as well, a few feet in front of Danielle and turned back. She stared at Sam in contemplation while chewing inelegantly on the pretzel stuffed in her mouth. Sam jolted and whipped his head in her direction, staring unbelievingly.

  
“Dani!” he managed out. “Hi, long time-“ He started but Danielle cut him off before he could continue.

  
“I swear if you finish that sentence I am going to slap you. Where have you been?! What have you been doing?! It’s been almost three months since you talked to us!” Danielle had stalked up to him and was moving her arms around in irritation.

  
“For real Sam.” Andromeda added, trudging her way over to stand next to Danielle. “I’ve been super bored with no one to text. Why haven’t you talked to us?”

  
“I’m sorry I’ve-“ Sam paused slightly, “we’ve been busy.”

  
He looked guilty, Andromeda observed, and nervous, until a much shorter, petite, dark haired woman with dark eyes came up to them and linked arms with the tall hunter, eyeing the girls up and down.

  
Danielle’s heart sank to her feet, but then instead of feeling sad, she felt angry and jealous.

  
“Who’s this?” The dark haired woman said simply.

  
Andromeda looked the woman up and down. She wore black clothes and heeled boots with minimal makeup. She didn’t like the way this dark haired vixen spoke, or the way she clung to the hunter, or the way she eyed the two of them.

  
“Ruby this is Andromeda and Danielle, some friends of mine and Dean.” Sam said simply, seeming as if he could wish himself away right then.

  
There a slight lilt to the way Sam said his brother’s name, Andromeda noticed.

  
“Dani, Annie, this is Ruby.”

  
“Sup?” Andromeda nodded at her, questions and suspicions starting to form in her mind.

  
Danielle gave a terse smile. “Hi.”

  
There was an extended silence that stretched between them, Ruby not saying anything in return to their greetings and Sam starting to fidget.

  
“So what have you girls been up to? I haven’t seen you in a while.” Sam asked, breaking the quiet between them all. He detached his arm from Ruby’s grasp and rubbed the back of his neck, his other hand finding its way into his pocket.

  
“Nothing,” Danielle replied, her tone cold. “Nothing really important anyway. Doesn’t really matter though.” She crossed her arms, crossly.

  
Andromeda elbowed her friend in the arm. “We’ve just been getting ready for school to start again. We got those tattoos you told us about last time.”

  
“Oh good. That’s uh, that’s really good.” Sam continued to fidget, shifting from foot to foot, while the girl Ruby grabbed his arm again and watched the girls with a scrutinizing stare.

  
“I think it’s time for us to go.” She cooed at Sam. Andromeda stepped forward and grinned at the two.

  
“Don’t leave yet,” Andromeda said, sounding fake disappointed. “Do you want to catch some lunch with us? We were just about to go get some.”

  
Sam breathed out a sigh of near relief. “Yeah sure that’d be great. There’s a diner just across the street.” Ruby looked up at him, furrowing her brows as if displeased.

  
“Awesome.” Andromeda replied. She glanced behind her shoulder at Danielle then locked her eyes with Ruby. “I’m so glad I get to talk to you more.” She patted Ruby firmly on the shoulder, semi shoving her forward. Before Ruby could flinch away from Andromeda’s unwanted contact, the blonde had already maneuvered away and positioned herself on the other side of Sam. They made their way across the food court and then out into the parking lot to the Village Inn across the street. As they were walking Danielle decided she didn’t like Ruby one bit. She glanced over at her friend to see that she was grinning cheerily but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. In her eyes Danielle could see dangerous dislike for Sam’s new dark headed companion.

  
The group seated themselves in the diner and quietly glanced over menus and ordered. They got their drinks and Danielle fiddled with her straw, glancing over to Sam then to Ruby then back to Sam. Sam still looked uncomfortable, Ruby was looking out the window seeming irritated and bored, and Andromeda was folding her napkin into shapes looking completely at ease.

  
“So where’s Dean?” Danielle finally asked Sam. He glanced up at her, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, then looked off to the side.

  
“He’s away.” He said simply.

  
“Oh? Away where?”

  
“Just..away.” Sam muttered.

  
“He’s actually dead.” Ruby stated plainly, crossing her arms and turning her head to glare at the girls. Danielle dropped her straw and stared wide eyed at Sam whose face fell. Andromeda stared at Ruby and narrowed her eyes slightly.

  
“Fucking shit.” Andromeda stated.

  
“He’s dead?” Danielle questioned Sam, her voice coming as a whisper. Sam leaned back in his seat and stared anywhere but at Danielle’s crest fallen face.

  
“Yes he’s dead. Sold his soul, got it taken, and now he’s rotting six feet under.” Ruby replied instead, lazily fingering her napkin.

  
“And you didn’t think to tell us?” Danielle’s voice rose, “Didn’t think that maybe we would like to bloody know that our friend died? Why didn’t you tell us?” Tears were starting to brim in her eyes and her hands were fisted in the fabric of her shirt.

  
“Dani..I-just..” Sam paused and in his momentary silence Danielle had stood up and rushed out of the diner. Sam stood and called out, following behind her. Ruby stood as well and started following Sam, Andromeda dug a five out of her pocket and slapped it on the table for their drinks and made her way outside as well. When she exited the diner Sam and Danielle were out of sight, and Ruby was leaning against the brick wall towards the far end of the building. Andromeda walked up to her and leaned against the wall as well.

  
“Where’d they go.” She said simply. Ruby shrugged.

  
“Don’t know. Sam will probably find his way back here after he finishes dealing with your hysterical friend.”

  
“Finding out news like this all of a sudden would make most people a little hysterical I think.” Andromeda replied. Ruby let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

  
“She’s a freaking drama queen-“ Ruby barely finished her sentence before a fist connected with her face right on her cheekbone and she staggered back a few feet. She put a hand to her face and glared up to see Andromeda staring calmly at her hand, flexing her fingers.

  
“What the fuck?” Ruby spat out. Andromeda smiled slightly.

  
“I don’t like you.” Andromeda started, “I don’t like your vibe. I don’t like you dissing on my best friend. I don’t like the nonchalant way you talk about Dean being dead. I don’t like the way Sam acts around you, and I really just don’t like your fucking face.” Andromeda took a few steps towards Ruby. Ruby tensed up angrily and Andromeda’s smile widened.

  
“Look at you getting so mad.” Andromeda teased. “I’d say I was a little intimidated, but I don’t think you really want to make a scene in a public place. Especially when Sam is bound to show up at any minute. I wonder what he would think if he came back and found his new companion beating on one of his friends. He might be a tad upset.”

  
“You won’t get away with this.” Ruby hissed out.

  
“Probably not, but hey, whatever torture may be thrust upon me in the future, at least it stemmed from a good memory.”

  
Ruby was about to say something else but at that moment Sam rounded the building corner with a worried expression. He paused when he saw Ruby and Andromeda. Ruby looked up at him, anger still in her eyes, and Andromeda simply looked at him lazily.

  
“I suppose you didn’t find Dani if your face is looking like that.” Andromeda turned to go, done with this whole scene. “See you around Sam, hopefully when your life is not so chaotic.” She waved over her shoulder and strutted off. Sam watched her leave before Ruby pushed passed him and stalked off, sharply telling him to follow. Sam hesitated for a few moments, unsure of what to do before he walked off in Ruby’s direction.

  
Andromeda found Danielle leaning against their car and pulled her into a hug. Danielle had stopped crying but her eyes were still red. They stayed like that for a minute before Danielle pulled back and rubbed her eyes. She then frowned a bit at Andromeda’s lazy expression.

  
“Whoa, you look pissed.” Danielle observed.

  
“Yeah, well I am.” Andromeda unhooked her car keys from her belt loop and walked over to the driver side door. “I punched Ruby in the face.”

  
Danielle let out a short breath.

  
“Oh my god, you did?” She opened the car door and began to get inside.

  
“Yep. She deserved it.” Andromeda positioned herself behind the steering wheel and closed her door. Danielle hummed in agreement.

  
Andromeda started the car and plugged her phone into the auxiliary port, scanning through the music selections.

  
“I can’t believe Dean’s dead though…” Danielle said quietly. Andromeda looked out her windshield and rested her head on the window.

  
“I know.” She said simply. Sadness finally starting to seep through her as the reality of the words sunk in.

  
“I think we need some guidance.”

  
“Huh?” Danielle turned to her.

  
“You’re not doing anything in the next two days, right?” Andromeda raised her eyebrows at Danielle.

  
“Well I had an appointment with one of my school counselors..” Danielle said confused.

  
“Cancel it. This is more important.” Andromeda put her car into gear and began to exit the parking lot. “We’re stopping by the apartment and grabbing some clothes then we’re headed out.”

  
“Where are we going?”

  
“We’re going to visit an old family acquaintance.”

  
“Oh. Who?”

  
“Pamela Barnes. She’s a psychic.” Andromeda grinned over at Danielle and sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad editing I'll be working on that next chapter. Also the habit of referring to characters by their hair color will decrease drastically since it's repetitive. I'll also be posting a short Destiel fic soon so read and comment on it when it's posted, it'll be really sad but have a good ending :D


	9. A month before the Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy look another chapter! It's taken awhile but here you go. Enjoy, leave comments, kudos whatever <3 ^.^

 

Sam sat on his motel bed and stared at his phone. He picked it up and thumbed through his contacts reaching Danielle’s name. His thumb hovered above the call button before he clicked out of the screen and tossed his phone on the floor. He fell onto the bed and rubbed his face, groaning. The previous day’s events had been disastrous. As soon as Dean had been sent to hell, even before he had died, Sam knew they would have to tell the girl’s eventually. But neither of them seemed capable of doing so, and it just got harder to confront after Dean was ripped to shreds. He hadn’t forgotten about the girl’s at all, the two friends had come up frequently in conversations as a matter of fact. The brother’s appreciated their help and their positive attitudes even when faced with danger. Sam splayed his arms out to the side.

  
He should have told them. Long ago.

  
Who knew if they would forgive him for keeping Dean’s death a secret for so long. Andromeda seemed like the forgiving type, extracting her “revenge” in another way, but Danielle...

  
He rolled onto his side.

  
“Shit…” he murmured, his chest tightened slightly.

  
“Everything ok Sam?” the bathroom door opened and Ruby stepped out, drying her hair with a white towel. She was wearing only a baggy t-shirt and underwear. Sam scanned his eyes over her briefly before he looked away.

  
“Just fine.” He replied. Ruby sat down next to him on the bed and tossed aside her towel. Sam looked back at her, at her face which was sporting a nice black and blue from where Andromeda had punched her.

  
“You shouldn’t think about those two girls.” Ruby said with dislike, “they’ll only distract you.”

  
“Yeah.” Sam didn’t know what to think about the situation that led to Ruby’s black eye, she hadn’t given him any explanation and just crossed her arms in a foul mood for the rest of the day. He wished he could have just avoided that whole day all together. It would save from the guilt he was feeling towards Danielle. He remembered her sorrowful face again, brimming on the edge of tears, anger seeping into her eyes.

  
Sam closed his eyes and breathed in deep, willing the image to go away. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ruby staring at him.

  
“Forget about them.” She whispered, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his shoulder. She pulled a hand through his shaggy hair and leaned over him.

  
“Just forget.” She whispered into his ear. She moved her lips along his jaw line teasingly and Sam responded. He grabbed her hips and gave into her game of seduction.

 

Andromeda pulled her Chevrolet Corvette into the driveway of a homey looking house. It was about ten at night and Danielle was dozing, her head resting on the window. Andromeda put the car into park and turned it off, turning to look at Danielle. She smiled softly at Danielle’s peaceful expression. There were traces of tear tracks from when Danielle had broken down again in the middle of their drive, Andromeda listening as Danielle talked all about Dean and how good he was and didn’t deserve to die. She listened as Danielle’s sadness turned into anger towards Sam from keeping the truth and hostility towards the suspicious Ruby.

After becoming emotionally exhausted Danielle had stared at the window before slowly closing her eyes and finding a bit of peace in sleep. Andromeda leaned against her seat and rubbed her eyes. She wished she could have such open feelings as Danielle, it would certainly relieve some of the pressure she was feeling in her chest, but it was too easy to just lock everything up and forget it was there. She missed Dean and was mildly pissed at Sam, but her mind kept going back to Ruby. Something seemed really off about Ruby and Sam’s relationship, something bad.

  
Andromeda looked towards the front of the house as she felt eyes watching her. A familiar face was peeking through the curtain of the home and moved away as she caught Andromeda’s eye. Andromeda reached over and nudged Danielle awake.

  
“We’re here, rise and shine.” She told her friend. Danielle let out a sigh and stretched slightly, looking around.

  
“You sure your friend won’t mind us coming so late?” Danielle asked, noticing the time on her pink watch.

  
“Nah.” Andromeda said, undoing her seat belt. “She’s probably been expecting us.”

  
The girls exited the vehicle and grabbed their bags of belongings from the back seat before heading up to the front door. Andromeda reached a hand towards the doorbell just as the door opened and a pretty black haired woman stared at them with a mischievous grin.

  
“I don’t think ringing that will be necessary.” Pamela told them.

  
“Nope probably not.” Andromeda replied back and stepped forward to hug Pamela tightly.

  
“How have you been kiddo?” Pamela returned the hug and stepped aside to let the girls into the house.

  
“Peachy keen.” Andromeda shucked off her shoes and strutted into the house like it was her own. Pamela closed the door behind Danielle and turned to face her.

  
“And you must be Danielle.” Pamela offered her hand and Danielle shook it politely.

  
“Nice to meet you. I assume you’re Pamela.”

  
“Spot on. Come on in, make yourself at home. Your friend certainly has.” Pamela gestured towards the kitchen where Andromeda had already discarded her bag and was rummaging through the fridge. Danielle rolled her eyes at her friend’s never ending hunger and slipped off her shoes and sat her bag down next the end of the couch. Danielle sat neatly on the edge of the couch as Pamela plopped herself down into a reclining chair and stared merrily at Danielle. Her gaze wasn’t uncomfortable but Danielle could tell there was something else going on behind those bright eyes. Andromeda walked back into the living room and sat down on the floor, a bag of chips and a block of cheese in her hands. Pamela turned her gaze from Danielle to Andromeda, watching her semi intently as she shoved cheese and chips into her mouth. After a minute Pamela sighed and closed her eyes.

  
“So, what do you think?” Andromeda asked her.

  
“Well you two certainly fell into a dangerous life. I’d say though that those two studs you’re hanging around with certainly make it worth all the turmoil.” Pamela wiggled her eyebrows and Andromeda giggled while Danielle blushed.

  
“About your friend Sam though,” she continued, “I can’t really say what’s going on with him and that tempting little girl of his,” Danielle grimaced, “but I wouldn’t recommend you stay mad at him, he is dealing with a lot. You know that of course.”

  
“Yeah.” Danielle mumbled.

  
“I’d stay wary though, that Ruby seems like bad news.”

  
Andromeda nodded in agreement.

  
“On to more interesting problems that can be solved right away,” Pamela leaned forward and directed her attention to Danielle, “It seems we’ve got another psychic to welcome into the world of mind reading and dreams.” She smiled.

  
Danielle looked at her, eyes slightly widened, then glanced at Andromeda then back at Pamela.

  
“Uh… what? A psychic?” She asked disbelievingly.

  
“Coooool.” Andromeda said in over exaggerated awe.

  
“Wait, so how do my dream walking and projecting make me a psychic?” Danielle asked Pamela.

  
“Well hon there’s not one set of psychic out there. There are people like me who can read minds and people and stuff like that, but there are also people who do the exact opposite, who put information into the minds of others instead of taking the information out. And that’s what you do, the dream walking part being you have the ability to put yourself into the other persons mind as well.” Pamela explained.

  
“So can she like influence people’s thoughts or just give them information?” Andromeda asked.

  
“As far as I know she can only put in information. The information she gives someone doesn’t necessarily have an influence on their opinions.” Pamela tapped her fingers on her arm rest.

  
“I guess that makes a lot of sense.” Danielle said, absorbing all this new information. She leaned back into the couch and thought for a minute. “Wow that’s actually pretty cool.” A small smile played at her lips.

  
“How can she learn to control this,” Andromeda asked, “I don’t mind the dream walking part, Danielle is always welcome in my head of insanity, but, I don’t really need to see all her mushy lovey dovey romantic dreams about Sam.”

  
Pamela laughed and Danielle looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs.

  
“I can help with that. I’ve got a few exercises she can do to keep her thoughts to herself unless she wants to share them.” Pamela responded.

  
“That would be great.” Andromeda shoved another piece of cheese in her mouth.

  
“What would these exercises consist of?” Danielle asked, really intrigued by this new information.

  
“It’s pretty simple, I enter your mind you try to block me out and vise versa. This’ll help you with your control and from there we can practice your dream walking and limiting your powers to those who you want to affect. Sound good?” Pamela looked cheerily at Danielle.

  
“Yeah,” Danielle smiled, “I’m getting rather excited.” Danielle gushed. Pamela chuckled.

  
“I’m sure you are.” Pamela stood up and stretched. “Since you two trouble makers arrived so late there’s no time for that today, it’s past my bed time. This gorgeous face needs her beauty sleep.” She grinned. “I’ll bring you two some blankets and you can make yourselves comfortable on the couch.”

  
Pamela left the room and came back with a couple blankets and a few pillows. She bid the girls farewell until the morning and Andromeda splayed herself out on the floor and Danielle tucked in on the couch.

  
Danielle fell asleep fairly quickly but Andromeda stared at the ceiling, not really thinking but just sort of existing. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, her last thought before nodding off was of Dean, and she whispered out to no one in particular:  
“Bring him back.”

 

“Concentrate, Sam.”

  
“I am.” Sam stressed out. He and Ruby stood in a rundown shack in front of a young teen aged boy with greasy hair and three day old clothes tied to a rickety chair. The boy had some blood trickling out of his nose and the beginnings of a black eye under his stringy bangs.

  
He sneered at the two standing in front of him and spit by their feet. “What’s wrong,” his puberty drenched voice rang out in the hallow shack. “Lost your nerve?” The boy’s eyes flashed black.

  
The other demon in the room growled at him. “Oh shut your mouth you emo dumb ass. As you can see, you’re not going anywhere soon.” She took a deep breath and turned to the tall hunter. “Focus harder Sam.”

  
“I’m doing my best right now,” Sam ground out. He clenched his eyes shut and pushed his hand out farther, screwing his face into a grimace in the process.

  
The demon strapped to the chair let out a strangled laugh. “Dude, you’re not even hurting me.” He gave a bloody toothed smile.

  
Sam fell to his knees in exhaustion, breathing hard. He needed to focus. He had to focus. But he couldn’t get the feeling of Andromeda’s resounding disappointment in him and the pained expression of Danielle out of his head.

  
Ruby rolled her eyes. “Come on Sam! He’s only a lesser demon! I don’t see what’s so hard about this. You were doing fine until we ran into those stupid girls at the mall.”

  
The hunter stood up and squared his shoulders. “Don’t talk about them like that.”

  
The demon in the chair grinned. “Oh, drama. Does anyone have popcorn?”

  
“You can shut your mouth before I cut out your tongue,” Ruby snapped. She turned back to Sam. “They are of no concern to you right now. Do you want to kill Lilith or not?”

  
“Of no concern? Ruby they were my friends! Hell, Dean and I saved their lives a time or two and they helped us with more than just a few hunts! I haven’t seen them in months, and I didn’t even tell them that Dean was dead. I couldn’t face them after that. They’re pissed at me. Royally pissed.”

  
The shorter woman glared up at him, popping her hip out and crossing her arms tightly around her chest. “I don’t know if you noticed or not, Sam, but honestly, I don’t care.” She stepped up to Sam and lowered her voice. “Right now, they don’t matter. All that matters right now is getting Lilith. Now, this little shithead right here, told us all that he can about what he knows concerning her. He is of no further use to us. Now finish the damn job!”

  
Sam returned her glare without flinching. “I don’t care about Lilith right now. I’m sorry I have too much on my mind to concentrate. Why don’t you find yourself a new demon killer and train them.” He turned away and started walking to the door of the shack.

  
Ruby gave a hiss of annoyance before she stabbed the mocking demon in the chair and let him bleed out onto the floor. She followed Sam out of the building and found him leaning against the Impala, his phone in his hand. His thumb hovered over the call button and one of the girls numbers shown on the screen.

  
She pulled the phone out of his hands and turned it off, tossing it into the cars open window. “Pull yourself together. We’ll try again in a few days. I’ll let you know where to go. Don’t get yourself killed, and whatever you do-if nothing else-don’t talk to either of your ‘friends’. Got it?”

  
She didn’t wait for an answer before she disappeared.

  
Sam stood outside of the Impala for a few more lingering moments. With one last look up into the sky, he touched the amulet hanging around his neck and then went to dispose of the dead body. As much as he hated to admit it, Ruby was right.  
Lilith was the main concern. He had to focus on killing Lilith and maybe bring Dean back while he was at it.

 

Andromeda sat on Pamela’s porch basking in the sunlight, she twirled a toothpick between her teeth and hummed out Big Balls by AC/DC. Danielle and Pamela were inside practicing the mind exercises, Danielle trying to willingly enter Pamela’s thoughts. Danielle was proceeding well, gaining a bit more control after each exercise; soon she would probably be able to control her random dream projections. Her progress was surprising, but Danielle had always been able to absorb information at a fast rate so it was to be expected she’d catch on quickly.

  
The door opened behind her and Andromeda mumbled out a greeting as Pamela plopped down next to her.

  
“How’s it going?” Andromeda asked.

  
“Well she’s a fast learner that’s for sure. She’ll easily master her power; she just needed the right direction.” Pamela answered. Andromeda just hummed in response.

  
“We also talked a bit about what you two have been through.” Pamela leaned back on her hands. “She’s got it so hard for that Sam boy.”

  
Andromeda huffed a laugh.

  
“Tell me about it.”

  
“What about you?” Pamela turned to look at her. “Any love interests in your life?”

  
“Nah.” Andromeda shrugged, “not really my thing. I don’t need romance crap in my life, it’s too troublesome.” Pamela nodded and they sat in silence for a bit before the front door opened again and Danielle joined them.

  
“My head hurts.” Danielle said bitterly.

  
“It’ll happen sometimes.” Pamela smiled at her.

  
“Having a weird special power, even if it’s just a type of psychic, is tiring stuff.” Danielle curled her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

  
“You’re now leaving the world of normal and entering the universe of weirdness and magical abilities.” Andromeda said ominously. Danielle rolled her eyes.

  
“Oh no, I’m going to become like you.” She replied in mock terror.

  
“Hey now, I’m totally normal.” Andromeda defended herself.

  
“Please, you’re weirder than Pamela and I combined.”

  
“Lies.”

  
“You know it’s true.” Danielle elbowed her friend. Andromeda simply shrugged and continued to chew on her toothpick.

  
“I don’t need powers; I’m perfectly content just like this.” Andromeda said cheerily.

  
“I’m sure you are.” Danielle sighed. “I miss Sam.”

  
Now it was Andromeda’s turn to roll her eyes.

  
“You love him, you hate him then you love him again.” Andromeda said bitterly. “And this is why I don’t get into relationships. Just go see him.” Danielle looked at Andromeda.

  
“Should I?” she asked.

  
“Yes Danielle you should. Go make up with your future boyfriend, have a nice cry with him about Dean, you guys should talk it out.” Andromeda said sincerely.

  
“Yeah.” A small smile started to form on Danielle’s lips. “I have to understand where he’s coming from. I mean he’s had it rough losing his brother. I shouldn’t have blamed him so much. It would be nice to talk again.”

  
“Mmhmm. And while you’re talking, see if you can get any information about what he’s been up to and what’s his relationship with Ruby.”

  
Danielle turned to semi glare at her friend.

  
“Uh-huh. I see what this is. You just want me to play spy for you.”

  
“No seriously, I think it’ll be good for you two to talk again.” Andromeda defended. She paused for a minute. “And yeah be a spy. I’d do it but I kinda ruined that chance when I punched Ruby.”

  
Danielle chuckled.

  
“You didn’t think that through did you.”

  
“Nope not at all. Totally missed my chance of getting any kind of information.” Andromeda said disappointedly.

  
“Alright fine, I’ll go see him and talk. And yes I’ll get some information,” Danielle pointed a finger at Andromeda’s goofily cheery face. “But only because I’m curious as well.” With that Danielle stood up and went inside to grab her phone.

  
“You two certainly have an interesting relationship.” Pamela finally spoke.

  
“Yeah. Sometimes I wonder why she even puts up with me.” Andromeda sighed and looked wistfully into the distance. “Probably she can’t stand to be away from my awesomeness.”

  
Pamela laughed.

  
“Oh I’m sure that’s exactly it.”

  
Inside Pamela’s house, Danielle sat on the couch looking at her phone wondering what the right phrase would be to text to Sam. “Hey” and “hi” were too casual, “hello” was way too formal. “What’s up” was out of the question. Anything pertaining to that just seemed way too awkward after their last meeting.

  
She sighed in frustration and tossed her phone onto the couch and stood up to pace across the living room. After a few seconds of that, she slouched back onto the couch and groaned. Yeah, she had it bad for Sam, that was for sure.

  
With a sigh, she picked up her discarded phone and pulled up a new text message. Her stomach twisted as she typed in his name into the recipient bar and then moved the cursor down to the message body.

  
Hey Sam, it’s Dani. Obviously. Um. I’m sorry about what happened. Can we meet somewhere to talk? Please? I guess I’ll talk to you later.

  
Her thumb hovered over the send button, her eyes scanned over the words, and her stomach continued to twist.

  
“Gosh I’m so lame.” She hit the send button before she knew she would chicken out and tossed her phone away again, pushing off the couch to rejoin the two women on the porch.

  
“Well that was fast,” Pamela commented.

  
“Eh I didn’t see if he replied.”

  
Andromeda laughed. “You’re such a dork Dani.”

  
“Yeah I know. Hush.” She pulled her legs up to her chest again. “Anyway, what do you think about the dragon? Like, where did it come from?”

  
“Oooh, yeah.” Andromeda sat up straight in her lawn chair and shifted to look eagerly at the dark haired psychic next to her.  
Pamela rolled her eyes at the younger woman and straightened her posture. “You,” she pointed at Danielle. “It came from you.”

  
“What.”

  
“Really?” Andromeda sat up straight as well, “How?”

  
“From what I can tell, it’s part of her projecting powers. She was running on adrenaline. She was hypersensitive to everything around her. Therefore,” Pamela turned her gaze back to Danielle, “as you started to effectively freak out, your fight or flight response kicked in. Since you weren’t able to flee, you fought instead. It looks like in times of danger, or in times that you’re running on adrenaline, you can come up with enough power to actually project images or forms. Hence the dragon.”

  
Danielle and Andromeda leaned back into their chairs and looked at each other.

  
“Well that explains a lot,” Andromeda commented. She chewed on her toothpick some more.

  
Danielle nodded, her eyes still wide. “Damn.”

  
“Also, please go check your phone before your anxiety makes my head explode.”

  
Danielle smiled shyly and quickly walked back inside to check her phone.

 

Sam fell onto the motel bed and stared at the ceiling. The ugly orange carpet matched the fading paisley print on the beds covers. The ceiling was a horrid popcorn texture and the dim light hanging in the middle of the room was severely outdated.  
He was exhausted. He had spent the morning cleaning up the mess that was the dead demon in the old shed, and then salting and burning the body, making sure to leave behind nothing that could lead back to him. He’d spent all night with Ruby getting information from the demon, and now that it was nearly ten in the morning, he was ready to pass out. How had Dean gone days with only four hours of sleep?

  
Sam shifted on the old spring mattress, settling farther down into the pillows.

  
He thought about the girls and wondered what they were doing. He wondered why he hadn’t told them about Dean when he’d died, or hell, even before the hounds took him.

  
Before he knew it, his phone was ringing with a new text message.

  
Sam jolted awake, sitting up halfway and scrambling for his handgun. With bleary eyes he found his phone and squinted at the words that lit up the screen.

  
New Message: Danielle :)

  
With a sigh and sinking stomach, he fell back onto the pillows and swallowed. A second later he sat up again and opened the text.

  
_Hey Sam, it’s Dani. Obviously. Um. I’m sorry about what happened. Can we meet somewhere to talk? Please? I guess I’ll talk to you later._

  
Sam set the phone down on the bed and scrubbed his hands down his face. He stared at the phone until the screen went black and he stood up to stretch. While he thought about what he would respond with, he took a shower and tried not to feel guilty about Ruby, what he was doing with her, and hiding things from the girls. His phone rang again with another message from Danielle as he stepped out of the shower and he wrapped a towel around his hips to answer it.

  
_Annie and I are going to be heading back to CO tomorrow. We went to visit one of her family friends in Missouri. We could meet you in Kansas somewhere, or Nebraska or back in CO if that works. Just… let me know okay?_

  
He hesitated before typing out, _Okay. Let me know when you get close to Abilene in Kansas. I’ll find a diner we can talk at._

He hit send before he could tell himself no and started to get dressed. The first thing to go on was Dean’s amulet, the one he had given him for Christmas way back when. As soon as he had finished pulling up his pants his phone rang again.

  
_We’ll let you know. See you soon._

  
Sam typed a quick response of See you soon. and finished getting dressed. It was nearing three in the afternoon and he a few leads to follow up on before he told Ruby that he was going to meet up with his “little friends” as she put it. At this point, as far as he was concerned, they were a little more important than trying to find another demon for him to torture for information about Lilith. Why did he even need to tell her where he was going anyway? She wasn’t his mother.

  
So he packed everything up, ignored every text and call from the demon, and left for Abilene.

  
. . .

  
Twenty four hours later, Sam found himself waiting inside a nondescript diner on the outskirts of Abilene, Kansas, waiting for Danielle and Andromeda. An hour earlier, Danielle had texted him, letting him know they were about 50 miles out. He’d replied with the name and address of the diner and began to wait.

  
He knew as soon as they walked in the door. The hunter could feel their eyes rest on him.

  
Danielle slid into the booth seat across from him and Andromeda slid in next to her.

  
“Hey.”

  
“Hey.”

  
There was an extended period of awkward silence as they all looked at each other, as if to assess the appearance of the others.

  
A waitress with a name tag that said Katey approached the table. “Welcome to Baby Joe’s. What can I get for you?”

  
“I’ll just have a vanilla milkshake, thanks,” Andromeda replied, “To go.”

  
“Alright, and what about you?”

  
“A salad and a water please.” Danielle and Sam replied at the same time.

  
The waitress looked between the two tallest people at the table. “Do you guys do that often?”

  
Danielle turned bright red.

  
Sam coughed awkwardly. “No. Uh I guess just the shake, two waters and a couple salads.”

  
“Alright, anything else for you?” The waitress finished writing the order on her notepad.

  
“No that’s fine.” Sam smiled. “Thanks.”

  
There was another silence as the waitress left. For the next few minutes they sat there, Sam and Danielle glancing at each other and looking away when they made eye contact while Andromeda played a game on her phone.

  
When the drinks arrived, the occupants of the booth visibly relaxed and the waitress looked at them curiously.

  
“Alrighty then, I have a water for you,” she smiled at Sam, “A water for you,” she set the cup in front of Danielle, “and a vanilla shake to go for you,” she set the last cup, a disposable one with a fat, smiling baby on it, in front of Andromeda. “Is there anything else I can get for you guys today?”

  
“No, we’re fine. Thanks.” Sam shook his head and the waitress only nodded as she left.

  
After another awkward silence Andromeda sipped her shake loudly. “Alrighty then, you two have fun, I’m gonna go play a game. Be good, be safe, no babies.” She winked at the hunter across from her and nudged her friend before she left the booth.

  
Danielle blushed and dropped her head into her arms on the table, groaning.

  
Sam gave a bashful like giggle. “She hasn’t really changed has she?”

  
“Not in the seven years that I’ve known her.” Danielle brought her head back up and fiddled with her cup. “So um… how… um…” she bit her lip and hesitated, wondering what she should say.

  
Sam waited patiently for her to continue, taking small sips of his water.

  
She sighed. “I’m sorry. About everything. The way I reacted, because of… you know, Dean, and all that, about yelling at you and not listening and running away. I’m really sorry.”

  
“I’m sorry too. Dean and I should have told you before it all happened. If anything I should have told you after it happened.”  
The waitress returned with their salads, a lettuce head quarter with shredded carrots and mushrooms on the side with a bottle of ranch, set the plates down and left, not bothering to ask again if they needed anything and instead going to greet another table.

  
“You could’ve talked to us after it happened too…” Danielle trailed off, drinking her water before she made eye contact again and she laughed apologetically. “I’m sorry that was mean too.”

  
“But you’re right. I could have talked to you.” They trailed of in silence again before Danielle huffed and straightened up.

  
"Alright, let's just put this behind us and start over." she said. Sam gave her a look.

  
"Start over as in hi I'm Sam Winchester nice to meet you?" he asked.

  
"No not that far in starting over."

  
Sam chuckled.

  
"Ok, so where do we stand then." he asked. Danielle fiddled with her straw then picked up her fork and started to eat her salad.

  
“Tell me about Dean, let’s start from there.” She said, giving Sam and encouraging smile. He gave a slight one back.

  
“Alright.” Sam looked down at his glass. He paused for a minute wondering in what depth he should tell Danielle about Dean and his circumstances. Should he tell her that Dean sold his soul for Sam, and that he sold his soul because a guy with psychic abilities killed him and Sam himself had psychic abilities? There were so many things about his life that Danielle probably couldn’t even guess existed. He glanced around the diner, taking a deep breath, watched a guy with a goatee walk in wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap get seated in the booth behind them before returning his gaze to Danielle. She was looking at him with attention and patience, waiting for him to start talking when he felt like it. And then Sam thought to himself, why not, he wanted to tell her, she had seen enough already that she’d probably believe him and on some level understand. So he started talking, firstly about his powers and when he found out about them, about the yellow eyed demon that trapped him in an abandoned town with other psychic kids, how he died, how Dean sold his soul, and finally how Dean had been ripped to shreds. Danielle was silent afterwards, her salad almost all eaten.

  
“Wow.”

  
“Yeah.” Sam agreed.

  
“And Ruby?” Danielle asked.

  
“She’s helping me to control my powers so I can kill Lilith.” He answered.

  
“I see.” Danielle mumbled down at her plate. “I don’t like it.” She looked up at him. “But it’s something your set on, isn’t it?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Dean wouldn’t like it.”

  
Sam didn’t respond to that.

  
“What else am I going to do though. This is something I have to do.” Sam told her. Danielle nodded.

  
“Anyway, what’s new with your life?” he asked to change the subject into something less dreary. They chatted for a few minutes before Sam’s phone ringed and he stood up saying he had to leave. Danielle stood and gave him a hug, it was brief and awkward but it made him feel light, a little happier than he had felt in months. Danielle gave him a solid smile.

  
“Call us if you need anything or even just to chat. But stay in touch this time.” She warned him.

  
“I will.” Sam agreed before saying goodbye and heading out to meet with Ruby, Danielle guessed that’s what he was doing.

Danielle sighed heavily then grabbed her water glass and went over to the next booth, plopping herself down across from the goateed sunglasses guy.

  
“I thought you said you were going to play games.” Danielle told him. Removing the sunglasses Andromeda’s blue eyes looked at her.

  
“I was, but I scouted around and when I didn’t see any signs of Ruby I decided to come back and eavesdrop.”

  
“And you had to cross dress to do that?” Danielle raised an eyebrow.

  
“I didn’t wanna ruin whatever mood the two of you had going there. And I figured Sam would open up more with just you, and I thought it would be easier to listen myself instead of having you repeat everything. So yeah, I disguised myself.” Andromeda explained.

  
“And you look hot too.” Danielle smirked at her. Andromeda held out her arms in show.

  
“Of course I do, I’m hot all the time.”

  
“You kinda look like Tony Stark.”

  
“Well we do have the same sized ego.”


	10. Catching up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so it's been like four years since I updated? Hopefully they'll be pretty frequent from now on, sorry babes :P  
> For those already keeping up with the story I've added graphics to every chapter except 7 if you want to check them out. They're either at the beginning, end and sometimes middle of the chapters.  
> Please enjoy the new chapter and comments are always welcome! <3

_ _

 

 

_Bring him back_

Castiel thought back to the prayer he had heard about a month ago, some grieving individual begging for their loved one to be returned. It was one of the more common prayers he heard daily, humans being unable to cope with the loss. Of course there was no way to answer that specific one, once an individual was dead they stayed dead.

  
Except for this one time, albeit a little bit late this individuals prayer would be answered, though only due to the command of heaven.

  
Castiel stretched out his wings and dove down, sky and clouds passing him by as the earth got steadily closer. Instead of hitting ground though he plunged into straight darkness only to immediately be blinded by bright scorching fire. The flames lashed out at him, trying to burn him as screams passed him by. The place was a horror and Castiel sped through, searching for what he came for, not wanting to stay any longer than he had to in this Hell.

  
In the distance he spotted the worn figure of a man, bloodied and haggard, chains wrapped around his wrists and dragging on the ground as the figure shuffled around. Castiel headed toward the figure, he couldn't see his face but Castiel could feel him, he knew this was the soul he had come for.

  
Reaching out, Castiel layed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tight.

  
The last thing he saw in that Hell before flying towards the heavens was a face turning towards his and a flash of striking green eyes.

  
Dean Winchester has been saved

  
...

  
The trees around her rustled faintly, small whirlwinds of Aspen leaves lifted off the ground even though there was no wind blowing.

  
Danielle breathed in and pictured the whirlwinds winding up and reaching to the top of the trees, the leaves dancing around as they were carried with the wind.

  
"You reached the top of the trees this time," Andromeda commented to her side.

  
Danielle opened her eyes and was able to briefly glimpse the sight before the whirlwinds dissipated and they were covered in a cascade of orange and yellow.

  
Danielle sighed briefly, "I still can't get it to stay once I open my eyes, I lose the concentration."

  
"But you're able to expand your power further, one step at a time and you'll get it." Andromeda said encouragingly.

  
"At least I know I'm doing it now instead of it being spontaneous." Danielle reached her arms above her head and stretched.

"Alright let's try another exercise."

  
"How about the one where you try and bring that dragon out again, a little defense practice." Andromeda suggested.

  
"Sounds good." Danielle closed her eyes and concentrated. She had been working on her powers for weeks with the exercises Pamela had written out for her. She'd made progress, she could mostly control her dream walking and using her ability to move objects around was steadily getting easier. Danielle hadn't been able to make the phenomenon that occurred in the graveyard happen again but she could feel she was getting to close to cracking that one.

  
Danielle lifted her arms slightly, trying to focus on the feeling of that night. Breathing in deeply she thought back to the graveyard, the ghost and the emotions that had been running through her. Getting caught up in the memory she could feel things start to stir. Andromeda noticed light blue hues start to vaguely form around Danielle's hands, slowly snaking up around her arms.

  
Danielle could feel it coming forth, maybe not as powerful as before but there none the less. As more power began to creep forward Danielle's concentration began to break a little. She furrowed her brows and tried to push it out more but she could feel her control slipping.

  
Lost in the energy of it, a noise off to her right of a snapping twig startled her and broke her concentration. Snapping her eyes open she barley had time to witness the blue waves she had created shoot out and plunge into the chest of their landlord Dave.

  
Andromeda and Danielle stared wide eyed at him as he looked down to where the energy disappeared, frowning.

  
"Well I don't suppose I could convince you two that you just happened to miss." He looked up at them.

  
"I knew it!" Andromeda yelled out, pointing a finger at him, "You're not human!"

  
"Well this vessel is," he gestured to himself, "but yes, technically not human."

  
"I bet you're name isn't even Dave either." Andromeda accused him.

  
"Right again kiddo," Not Dave grinned, pulling a lollipop out of his jacket pocket.

  
"What are you doing here?" Danielle asked, still a little shocked. Dave started walking towards them.

  
"Well, I have a job I thought you two might've been interested in. So I came strolling through the woods to find you when you weren't at the house." Dave stopped in front of them and shrugged, "I figured you two were out busy practicing those physic abilities. Was not expecting the little energy bolt to the chest but hey, shit happens."

  
"What- how do you know about that?!" Danielle exclaimed.

  
"I've been keeping an eye open, been thinking your abilities might come in handy for me in the future." Not Dave replied.

  
"What exactly does that mean." Andromeda narrowed her eyes at him.

  
"Listen girls," Not Dave said, suddenly a tad more serious, "Things have started happening that are putting in motion an event I am seriously not looking forward to. So hows about we make a deal."

  
The girls glanced at each other then back at Not Dave waiting for him to continue.

  
"I have an event coming up that happens to be occurring in a town with it's fair share of demon possessions. And since I'm not to keen on my identity being revealed I figured I'd hand the job over to you ladies to deal with."

  
"And what would we be getting in return for offering you our demon hunting abilities." Andromeda asked, crossing her arms.

  
"I will personally help with the growth and fine tuning of Danielle's abilities," Not Dave grinned, "I can one hundred percent guarantee you that you will not find a better tutor. And considering what's happening in the world, it would be beneficial to me to have a powerful psychic on my side then not." Not Dave finished off his first lollipop and pulled out a new one, opening it as the girls looked at each other.

  
"What makes you think you'd be the best teacher for me, what even are you?" Danielle asked him.

  
"I happen to be," Dave spread his arms out dramatically, "an angel."

  
The girls stared at him.

  
Not Dave waved his arms around a bit to add more dramatic flair.

  
The girls continued to stare at him.

  
"Ok, you know I'm going to need a reaction out of you guys at some point." Not Dave put his arms down disappointingly.

  
"Uuhh right ok," Danielle shook her head slightly, "If what you say is true having an angel as my teacher would be pretty rad, but that's a little hard to believe. Prove it." She challenged him.

  
"I mean if you insist. You don't have to give me a reason to show off." Not Dave grinned cheekily. "How about we head instead and go over the fine details of this deal."

  
"Sure why not, but you better not be messing with us." Andromeda warned him. Not Dave just grinned more and turned to head back in the direction of the girl's house.

  
"Oh, and if your hunter brothers happen to catch wind of the job you're doing in that demon infested town, I'd prefer if you kept my involvement a secret." Not Dave added.

  
"That won't be a problem seeing as one is dead and the other is gallivanting around with his own little demon hoe."

Andromeda responded grumpily.

  
Not Dave stopped and turned towards them.

  
"Oh, haven't you heard?" He asked, "Dean Winchester has been saved."

  
...

  
Dean throws back another shot of whiskey and signals the bar tender for yet another.

  
He'd been back from Hell for awhile, dealing with all the shit happening surface side. He sighed, things weren't much better being back alive with everything he'd had to deal with. Angels, seals, and a brother being a little overly friendly with a demon.

Things had been more stressful than ever.

  
Dean pulled out his phone and checked it. No new messages.

  
The brothers had just finished up a hunt that had involved three old magicians, one being a witch. And as soon as they had wrapped that up Sam got a call from his black eyed friend and booked it to the next state over, leaving Dean by himself.

  
Dean scrolled through his messages and landed on the one he had received a few weeks ago from Andromeda.

  
He opened it and read it again.

  
_Give us a call when you're over the shock of being dead <3_

  
Dean had yet to contact the girls. Right after he had been pulled from Hell he decided not to contact them yet until he figured out what sort of creature it was that pulled him out. After finding out about uptight angels and Sam's fraternization, Dean had been so occupied trying to find something that still made sense that he had yet to get back in touch.

  
He thought back to that night he first was told angels exist. Castiel had burst through the doors in all his angel glory, staring at Dean with those impossible blue eyes.

  
"Stupid angel and that damn dumb trench coat." Dean grumbled to himself as he continued drinking.

  
Dean stared at that message for a few moments more before deciding and pressing the call button.

  
The phone rang for a whole five seconds before a frantic voice answered.

  
"Dean?!" Andromeda answered hopefully.

  
"Hey there kiddo." Dean grinned to himself.

  
"How are you?" Andromeda asked him.

  
"All things considered, I suppose I could be worse." Dean replied. "How have you girls been fairing?"

  
"Well, we've had a lot going on at our end, got a few minor hunts under our belts." She answered. "But for the time being nothing too exciting."

  
"As long as you two aren't getting into too much trouble."

  
"Hey, where are you?" Andromeda asked him.

  
"Currently at a bar somewhere in Wyoming." He answered her.

  
"Care for some company? We really need to see you," Andromeda told him. "We miss you."

  
"Yeah I missed you guys too." Dean admitted.

  
"Text me your location, we'll hit the road right now." Andromeda said excitedly. Dean chuckled and agreed, hanging up he texted her the address and name of the motel he'd be staying at.

  
Hours later, Dean heard a knock at his door. He glanced at the clock on the night stand on his way to answer it. 4:05 a.m.

  
Those girls didn't have to drive all night just to come see him, he thought to himself.

  
He opened the door and was immediately plowed into by a tall brunette.

  
"Whoa!" He exclaimed, rocking back a few inches before regaining his footing.

  
"DEAN!" Danielle exclaimed, hugging him as hard as she could.

  
"Ok, ok, you know I still need to breath." He managed to get out. Danielle pulled back, a giant grin plastered on her face. It surprised Dean still that she was only an inch shorter than him.

  
"Alright there gigantor, let me have a go at him too." Dean looked over Danielle's shoulder to see Andromeda standing in the doorway.

  
"Hey there short stack." He grinned at her.

  
"For that comment I just might not give you your back from the dead present." Andromeda help up a glass bottle of amber liquid. "$100 bottle of Cognac?"

  
"I take back that comment, you are an average sized stack."

  
Andromeda laughed and moved forward to embrace him in her own bear hug.

  
"Let's pop this baby open and catch up!" Andromeda said cheerily as Danielle whooped in agreement.

 

They sat around the tiny motel table drinking and talking. Danielle and Andromeda told Dean about the hunts they were on, just minor ones, mostly ghosts. Dean told them about his rise from hell and the dick angels.

  
"This Castiel though, he seems kinda like a good guy." Andromeda said.

  
"He's not bad, but he's too strung up on those angel rules. He's got his stick of righteousness shoved way up his ass." Dean retorted.

  
"Man, who would've thought, angels." Danielle sipped her drink.

  
"I know right." Dean downed the last of his and poured himself another.

  
"Um so...how's Sam." Danielle asked tentatively. Dean huffed.

  
"Wish I knew for sure. Right now he's off with that Ruby demon." Dean said disapprovingly.

  
"Yeah we met her." Andromeda scowled.

  
"Did not like her." Danielle added.

  
"Got to punch her though." Andromeda did a finger gun at Dean.

  
"Right on." Dean smiled. "Have you guys seen him, kept in touch at all?"

  
Andromeda looked at Danielle.

  
"No, not really." Danielle said dejectedly, "We saw him once when he told us about you dying, but after that I've only received replies to a few texts I've sent him."

  
"Seems that Ruby is taking up all of his damn time." Andromeda leaned back in her chair, putting her hands behind her head.

  
"If he had any smarts left in him he'd be spending all his time with you." Dean winked at Danielle.

  
"Oh shush.." Danielle blushed and burrowed down in her chair. Her blush deepened as Dean and Andromeda laughed.

  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll find his way back to us." Dean told her.

  
"I hope so." Danielle smiled a little, sipping her drink more as Andromeda and Dean started a drinking contest.


End file.
